Animagus och Metamorfmagus
by Surikaten
Summary: James lillasyter har länge känt sin broders bäste vän, playboyen Sirius Black. I början är han bara en smått annorlunda vän, men hennes känslor för honom förändras senare till något djupt och ömt! Ja, James har inget syskon. Men hej, det är en FanFic ;)
1. Prolog

**Åh, så spännande! Detta är min första FanFic, och jag är så glad att jag faktiskt har börjat skriva på den, och inte bara tänkt att jag ska göra det. *Glädjerus!* Och, som jag sa i sammanfattningen, James har inga syskon. Jag vet. Men för att det skulle bli en bra story så fick det bli så i alla fall, och ni får stå ut med det. Men jag hoppas iaf att ni ska tycka om den här FanFicen, så nu får ni börja läsa! :D**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger bara OC:na!**

**Ps: James och Sirius och alla andra som går i hans årskurs är ett år äldre än Melody, vilket betyder att de går i tvåan här. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1 – Prolog. Berättare: Melody<strong>

Idag var den stora dagen. Idag skulle jag äntligen börja på Hogwarts! Åh, jag var så nervös! Tänk om jag inte kom in i Gryffindor? Vad skulle mamma och pappa säga? Vad skulle James säga? Jag avbröts i minkar av att James rusade in i mitt rum och ropade: "Hallå, vi måste dra nu! Jag tar den här. Sno på nu!" och så bar han redan halvvägs ner för trappan igen med min koffert. Jag samlade ihop de sista sakerna jag ville ha med i min ryggsäck, rusade ber till pappa och sa adjö. Han önskade mig lycka till och sa åt mig att allt skulle bli bra, innan han kysste mig i håret och hårt kramade om mig. När han slutligen släppte taget om mig fick jag skynda mig ut till mugglarbilen, där mamma och James redan satt och väntade på mig. Så fort jag hoppat in i bilen och stängt dörren startade mamma motorn och vi rullade ut från utfarten.

När vi väl kommit fram till King's Cross station var det inte längre lika bråttom, det hade inte alls varit lika mycket trafik som vi trott och Hogwarts Expressen skulle inte avgå förrän om en kvart.  
>Vi mötte Sirius, James bäste vän, och sedan sprang vi alla fyra in på perrong nio och tre kvart. Där sa vi adjö till mamma och hon kramade om oss barn, även Sirius. Hon sa halvhjärtat åt pojkarna att de skulle sköta sig bättre i skolan och rufsade om de båda i håret, och de flinade busigt. Men sedan blev hon allvarlig när hon sa att de skulle ta väl hand om mig.<br>"Ja, vi lovar mamma" sa James och sedan steg de på tåget för att hitta platser åt oss. När de gått tittade mamma ner på mig med tårar i ögonen.  
>"Se på dig" sa hon stolt. "Vad stor du har blivit!"<br>Då fick jag också tårar i ögonen. Hon drog mig tätt intill sig ännu en gång innan vi tog avsked.  
>"Sköt om dig nu!" sa hon när vi till slut särade på oss då visselpipan ljöd över perrongen. "Och <strong>försök <strong>att lära dig hantera din förmåga!"  
>När hon sa det skiftade mitt idag ljusbruna hår i snabbt en nyans av rosa och sedan tillbaka igen. Sedan hoppade jag på tåget och letade reda på James och Sirius. Vi vinkade alla tre till mamma där hon stod på perrongen och vinkade av oss med sin blommiga näsduk.<p>

Medan tåget åkte allt längre norrut blev jag mer och mer nervös.  
>"Mely, ditt hår" konstaterade James.<br>Jag tittade upp på fönsterrutan i kupén för att använda den som spegel. Mitt hår ändrade färg och form stup i kvarten. Det var allt från svart och platt, till turkost och spretande åt alla håll.  
>"Åh, nej! Vad ska jag göra?" sa jag panikslaget.<br>Jag var en Metamorfmagus, och jag hade alltid haft väldigt svårt att kontrollera min förmåga att förändra mitt utseende.  
>"Försök att lugna ner dig, andas!" sa James.<br>"Ja, och försök koncentrera dig på en specifik frisyr, och kopiera den" hjälpte Sirius.  
>Utan att tänka på hur jag skulle se ut bytte jag skepnad. Då hörde jag ett högt utrop och en flämtning och Sirius som sa skärrat med öppen mun: "Du ser ut precis som jag!"<br>Jag tittade in i fönstret igen, för att se Sirius ansikte stirra tillbaka på mig. I all hast hade jag inte bara kopierat hans hår, som han "delvis" sagt åt mig, jag hade kopierat hela honom. Jag antog att jag råkat kopiera just honom eftersom det var honom jag tittat på.

"Hur i…" var allt killarna kunde få ur sig.

"Förlåt, din frisyr var den första jag kom att tänka på, och, och…" Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga.

"Det gör inget, det var rätt ballt" försäkrade Sirius.

Sedan började han massera mina spända axlar och viskade i mitt öra: "Det kommer att ordna sig. Du behöver inte oroa dig, jag finns här för dig vet du." Han blinkade åt mig och jag rodnade. Sedan sa han högt att vi borde byta om till våra skolklädnader.

Killarna gick ut för att ge mig lite avskildhet när jag bytte om, som de uttryckte sig, men jag förstod nog att de ville glänsa lite med sina "perfekta" kroppar.

När vi var färdiga började tåget att sakta in och vi var nästan framme vid Hogsmeades station.

När jag och de andra förstaårseleverna hade stått och väntat i det lilla rummet bredvid stora salen, i vad som kändes som en evighet, anlände tillslut professor McGonagall. Hon sa åt oss att ställa oss i ett prydligt led och att vi skulle gå fram till pallen och trä den gamla trollkarlshatten över huvudet när hon ropade upp vårt namn. Jag var så nervös att jag trodde att jag skulle dö, och jag var alldeles säker på att mitt hår ändrade färg hela tiden.

När vi kom ut i salen sökte jag ivrigt efter James och Sirius i hopp om att lugna ner mig en aning vid åsynen av ett bekant ansikte.

Då jag mötte Sirius blick blev jag genast lugnare och jag kunde koncentrera mig på min uppgift.

"Potter, Melody" ropade McGonagall och mitt hjärta hoppade över ett slag.

Jag gick beslutsamt fram till pallen, även om jag inte alls kände mig särskilt beslutsam inombords.

Då jag drog hatten över huvudet tänkte jag bara ett och samma ord hela tiden: "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…" Jag ryckte till när en röst plötsligt började prata i mitt huvud.

"Aah, en Metamorfmagus! Och hon tycker att hon ska hamna i Gryffindor. Och med all rätt!" Sedan ropade han ut det elevhemmet som jag så gärna ville höra och med en lättnadens suck drog jag av mig hatten och gick mot det applåderande Gryffindor-bordet.

Jag satte mig mellan min bror och Sirius och tittade på när resten av mina jämnåriga blev sorterade i olika elevhem.

"Wow, du ändrade inte utseende en enda gång!" sa James stolt och jag pustade lättat ut.

"Där ser du, jag sa ju att det skulle ordna sig!" flinade Sirius tyst bredvid mig.

När sorteringsceremonin var över och alla förstaårselever hade hittat till sina elevhem kom maten fram på bordet.

"Hej, jag är Logan!" presenterade sig en brunhårig kille glatt. Logan Williams och det här är min syster Megan." Han pekade på en tjej med långt och rakt svart hår och hon hälsade på mig.

"Hej, Melody" hälsade jag tillbaka. Sedan hälsade jag på mina andra nya klasskamrater, vi var åtta stycken sammanlagt. Fyra tjejer, fyra killar. De andra var: Gloria Armstrong, Annie-Sue Kelly, Adrian Swift, Jimmy Jagger och Johnny Ryan. Jag kände på mig redan nu att vi alla skulle bli väldigt bra vänner.

* * *

><p><strong>Sådär, första kapitlet klart! I nästa kapitel kommer kommer alla vara äldre, eftersom detta bara är en prolog. Jag vet dock inte när jag hinner ladda upp nästa kapitel, det får vi se. <strong>

**Men ni får gärna Review:a och säga allt vad ni tycker, bra, dåligt, saker jag kan bättra mig på osv. Om ni gör det så blir jag jätteglad! :D**

**Till nästa gång, ajöss! ;)**


	2. Ett glömt schema

**Okej, nytt kapitel! Tjohoo :D Ursäkta den långa väntan på kapitlet, men nu är det här! Jag vill dock bara påpeka att jag har ändrat och lagt till lite saker i första kapitlet, eftersom det var väldigt snabbt skrivet. Så ni kanske borde läsa om det lite snabbt. Men nu får ni njuta av detta kapitlet!**

**Jag äger bara OC:na!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2 – Ett glömt schema. Berättare: Melody<strong>

Det var andra september och skolan hade börjat dagen innan. Det hade varit en lika storslagen välkomstfest som det var första gången jag satte mina fötter i Hogwarts salar. De enda skillnaderna mellan igår och den första dagen var egentligen att jag inte alls var nervös, jag kunde hantera min förmåga och jag var fyra år äldre än vad jag varit då. Det var fortfarande varmt om dagarna och solen sken då de första höstlöven föll. Eleverna gick i lätta kläder och största delen av oss pratade fortfarande om sommarlovet. Det var precis vad jag och mina klasskamrater snackade om när vi satt i Stora salen vid Gryffindor-bordet och åt lunch tillsammans.

"Så, vad har du gjort under sommaren då, Mely?" frågade Gloria glatt efter att hon redovisat i detalj vad hon själv gjort. Jag tittade upp från mitt nya schema som jag försökt memorera och lade det ifrån mig på bordet.

"Jag har bara spelat Quidditch med min 'käre' bror och Sirius." Jag betonade ironiskt ordet Käre, eftersom han kunde vara rätt irriterande ibland. "Sen har jag hjälpt mamma i trädgården med att rensa tomtenissar också. Annars har jag inte gjort något speciellt." fortsatte jag och tog en tugga av min ostpaj som nu låg på tallriken. Jag tänkte tillbaka till sommaren. Sirius hade praktiskt taget flyttat in hos oss denna sommar, då han hade problem hemma. Han och James hade övat Quidditch med mig nästan varje dag, så ofta de kunde och då mina föräldrar inte hade satt oss i arbete.

Jag avbröts i mina tankar av att Megan förvånat frågade: "Quidditch?"

"Ja, du vet" sa jag. "Jag ska ansöka till laget. James sa att de behövde fler spelare eftersom det var några från sjuan som slutade i somras."

När jag sa detta hörde jag ett halvkvävt ljud bredvid mig och sedan något som sprutade. Jag vände mig om för att se vad det var och då såg jag Logan, som var knallröd i ansiktet efter att han satt i halsen, och Adrian som satt mittemot honom, som var alldeles nersölad av Logans pumpajuice.

"Va, gör dom? När är antagningen? Jag måste söka dit! När är antagningen?" nästan ropade han när han hostat klart.

"Lugna dig, Logan" log Annie-Sue och vi andra skrattade. "Den är på lördag nästa vecka."

"Åh, men då har jag ju massor av tid att träna!" suckade han lättat. "Jag ska bli Sökare!" sa han sedan självsäkert.

"Går inte" kom en ny röst bakom oss. "Jag har redan rollen som Sökare i laget, och den tänker jag inte lämna ifrån mig." Min bror, James, och hans tre vänner Sirius, Remus och Peter hade anlänt för att äta lunch. De slog sig livligt ner runt bordet bredvid min klass och tog för sig av pajen.

"Jaha, men då ska jag bli Vaktare då!" fortsatte Logan glatt.

"Går inte heller. Det är min roll" flinade Sirius stolt och blåste upp sig och mina tjejkompisar fnittrade lite.

"Varför försöker du inte som Slagman?" undrade Gloria.

"Slagman? Men du, varför tänkte jag inte på det?" sa Logan och nästan studsade av glädje på bänken.

"Åh, kom nu. Vi börjar ju snart!" utbrast Annie-Sue. Vi reste oss och sa hejdå till James och hans vänner och sedan gick vi till vår första lektion i Förvandlingskonst detta året.

Logan fortsatte att tala entusiastiskt om Quidditch hela vägen upp till tredje våningen tills jag hörde honom säga drömmande till Johnny och Jimmy bakom mig: "Åh, tänk om man var lite mer som James och Sirius! Vara bra på Quidditch, vara populär, få massa tjejer..." Jag vände mig om och automatiskt daskade jag till honom på armen, då jag inte orkade höra hans dyrkande ord om min bror som om han vore någon slags gud.

"Och vara en korkad idiot?" fnyste jag innan jag fortsatte klampa framåt. Jag var trött på att ständigt bli påmind hur James och hans bäste vän alltid var omringade av tjejer och hur 'snygga och charmiga' de var. De var bara idioter, inget annat. Jag förstod inte hur alla tjejer kunde fortsätta tråna efter dem när de höll på som de gjorde.

Gloria, Annie-Sue och Megan skrattade vänligt åt min brist på tålamod. Logan höll om sin arm och låtsades att det gjort ont, sedan rodnade han och förblev tyst.

Jag lugnande ner mig och snart glömde jag tankarna om James och Sirius när vi gick in i klassrummet.

Jag blev dock snart påmind om deras existens när lektionen var slut. Då vi kom ut ur klassrummet var det första jag såg de båda omringade av en flock tjejer som stod och kråmade sig och flörtade med grabbarna när de log sexigt mot dem.

Genast försökte jag smälta in i högen av elever som strömmade ut ur klassrummet för att de inte skulle se mig och skämma ut mig. Men det gick inte mina vänner med på.

"Hej, James! Sirius!" ropade Logan och Johnny leende i mun på varandra. De två äldre killarna tittade åt vårt håll för att se vilka som ropat och upptäckte vår grupp på åtta ett år yngre Gryffindorare.

Hjälplöst följde jag efter när Gloria drog mig i handleden mot min bror och hans kumpan och deras beundrare. Jag försökte sucka menande åt Megan, men hon var för upptagen med att ogenerat stirra på Sirius vältränade armar under den uppkavlade skjortan för att märka något. När James fick syn på mig kom han springandes i full fart mot mig. Plötsligt ville inte mina ben flytta på sig längre och jag kunde inte röra en enda muskel. Jag kunde inte springa iväg i motsatt riktning som jag stod, allt jag kunde göra var att invänta domen.

"Melody!" ropade James som om han inte sett mig på flera år, fastän det bara var en timma sen. Sedan slängde han sig runt halsen på mig medan jag förskräckt stod kvar. "Jag har saknat dig SÅ mycket!" Hans starka armar lyfte upp mig så att mina fötter blev dinglande i luften. James älskade det här. Detta var en av hans favoritsysselsättningar, ett litet bus som inkluderade att jag blev utskämd inför hela skolan. Desperat försökte jag komma ur hans grepp, men det spelade ingen roll hur mycket jag sprattlade med benen eller hur mycket jag försökte slingra mig ur hans armar, det var lönlöst.

"Släpp ner mig!" sa jag förtvivlat men hans grepp bara hårdnade.

Plötsligt kom professor McGonagall ut ur klassrummet med en sträng min.

* * *

><p><strong>Okej, där var det klart!<br>Hoppas ni tyckte om det och ni får gärna lämna en review och tala om för mig om det var bra eller dåligt, om ni har någon idé om den eller om jag gjort några stavfel eller något annat. Vad som helst.**

Glada hälsningar!  
>Surikaten 8D


	3. Sen ankomst

**Nytt kapitel! Jippiiee!  
>Men orkar inte babbla så mycket nu, njut istället!<strong>

**Jag äger bara OCna! (tråkigt nog -.-' )**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 3 – Sen ankomst<strong>

Berättare: Melody

Ett tumult uppstod då eleverna plötsligt fick väldigt bråttom att försvinna från korridoren när de upptäckte lärarinnan. Nästan alla ungdomar var försvunna och på väg till sina andra lektioner inom loppet av några sekunder. Till slut var det bara McGonagall, jag, James, Sirius och Gloria kvar i korridoren. Mina andra klasskamrater hade gått i förväg.  
>"Och vad försiggår här då?" frågade professorn strängt när hon kom fram till oss. Hennes uppsyn förändrades dock när James svarade.<br>"Jag hälsade bara på min kära syster, professorn," sa han oskyldigt och fyrade av ett charmigt leende.  
>"J...James... jag kan inte andas!" kraxade jag då jag kände luften gå ur mig.<br>"Tja, de är nog bäst att du släpper ner henne igen, James, och du kanske inte ska hälsa så våldsamt på henne nästa gång, eller hur? sa hon och blinkade. James tittade ner på mitt röda ansikte och sa: "Nejdå, professorn." Sedan sa hon att vi skulle skynda oss till vår nästa lektion, och innan och vände om och gick kunde jag ha svurit på att hon drog lite på smilbanden.  
>Hon lämnade mig i fullständig chock. Inte ens stränga, till synes glädjelösa professor McGonagall kunde motstå min bror.<br>Hon kallade honom vid _förnamn_! Hon _**log**_!  
>Till slut släppte James ner mig på golvet igen och jag vist tvungen att hämta andan.<br>"Ville du ens något?" gläfste jag sedan irriterat och James bara log belåtet.  
>"Vi ville bara lämna tillbaka det här," svarade Sirius överlägset. "Men om Lilltösen så slarvigt glömmer sitt schema i matsalen så kanske hon inte behöver det."<br>Han visste att jag hade svårt att komma ihåg mitt schema i huvudet. Han flinade kaxigt, och tryckte ihop pergamentet till en boll.  
>"Ge mig det!" sa jag och sträckte mig efter bollen men han lyfte bara enkelt handen ovanför mitt räckhåll. Han skrattade roat när jag försökte hoppa upp och greppa tag i schemat.<br>"Bara om du säger att jag är snygg," svarade han och blinkade med ena ögat mot mig, log snett och det ryckte förnöjt i hans ögonbryn. Jag glodde bara surt på honom till svar. Han stirrade överlägset tillbaka.  
>Sirius visste även att jag var less på att allt snack om snygga killar i skolan kretsade kring honom själv och James, och att jag <em>aldrig i livet<em> skulle ge honom nöjet att höra mig frivilligt säga att han är snygg. Dessa tre saker han visste om mig använde han nu emot mig för att göra mig själv till åtlöje.  
>"Nåja." sa han och log brett när han stoppade ner det ihopknycklade schemat i den vänstra fickan på klädnaden. Han avbröt stolt den cirka två sekunders långa stirrtävlingen. Han hade vunnit.<br>För den här gången.  
>"Äsch, kom Gloria. Vi går!" sa jag surt och stegade iväg genom korridoren. Efter några steg märkte jag att hon inte följde efter.<br>"Öh, Melody, vi ska åt andra hållet, sa hon försiktigt.  
>"Men ÅH!" utbrast jag och grimaserade. Jag vände ilsket om och gick tillbaka mot Gloria, och James och Sirius skrattade högt åt mig.<p>

När jag och Gloria kommit in i Trollformellära-klassrummet hade de andra redan börjat lektionen. Alla eleverna hade tagit fram och läste i sina exemplar av "Grundhandboken om förtrollningar".  
>"Ah, där är ni ju. Var har ni varit?" Professor Flitwick kom fram till oss och vi tittade skräckslaget på varandra när vi inte visste vad vi skulle svara. "Nåväl, det spelar väl ingen roll. Ni kan gå och sätta er på några lediga platser, vi har precis börjat läsa i kapitel ett." fortsatte Flitwick och vi suckade tyst av lättnad. Den korte läraren återvände till sin trave med böcker, som stod bakom katedern, och klättrade skickligt upp på den för att kunna synas över bordsytan. Vi gick och satte oss, slog upp våra böcker och började läsa.<p>

När lektionen var slut och alla började packa ihop kom professor Flitwick fram till min bänk.  
>"Jag tänkte bara säga att eftersom det var första lektionen för i år så tänker jag inte ge dig och din klasskamrat någon straffkommendering," sa han vänligt. Jag såg i ögonvrån att de andra eleverna glatt och gick pratade mot dörren.<p>

"Men det är nog bäst om ni inte upprepar detta alltför ofta. Kan du hälsa Ms Armstrong det? Jag kommer ihåg när jag själv gick i skolan..." Jag började bli stressad så jag tittade ner på mitt armbandsur, och undrade hur länge jag hade stått här medan de andra gick mot lektionen efter denna och jag kände hur svetten började tränga fram i pannan på mig. "...hade nästan aldrig straffkommenderingar, det kan du tro, men jag minns att det inte alls var..."  
>"Oj, vad mycket klockan är! Ursäkta mig professorn, men min lektion börjar nu. Jag ska säga det till Gloria," avbröt jag, sedan grabbade jag tag i min väska och sprang mot dörren för att hinna ifatt mina vänner, och lämnade en förvirrad Flitwick kvar i salen.<p>

När jag kom ut i korridoren tittade jag mig hastigt omkring men jag kunde inte se mina vänner någonstans. De var inte där!  
>Jag kunde inte tro mina ögon. De hade gått till lektionen utan mig. Och jag som inte ens visste vad det var för ämne. Eller var någonstans vi skulle vara! Jag gick uppgivet och satte mig i en liten trappa i korridoren.<p>

När jag suttit där ett tag och förbannat mig själv hörde jag ett par fotsteg. Jag tittade över axeln och reste mig häftigt upp. "Gloria!"  
>"Åh, där är du ju! Förlåt mig så mycket, jag glömde av att du inte har ditt schema!" sa Gloria panikslaget, men jag var bara tacksam över att hon kommit tillbaka. Hon fortsatte skyndsamt: "Men hur som helst, vi måste skynda oss nu. Slughorn är INTE glad, det var knappt att han lät mig gå och hämta dig." Sedan grabbade hon tag i min handled och tillsammans sprang vi ner för trappor, genom korridorer och ner i de underjordiska gångarna. Och mycket riktigt, när vi flåsande kom fram till klassrummet väntade en ilsken Slughorn. Han var inte glad över att se mig sen första dagen i skolan, och han var inte alls resonabel som professor Flitwick.<br>I själva verket var han så uppretad att det första han gjorde när vi kom in i klassrummet var att ge mig straffkommendering. Jag kunde knappt tro mina öron. Besviket förstod jag att det inte var någon idé att protestera, för då skulle jag bara skämma ut mig själv ännu mer. Istället bet jag ihop och gick och satte mig på en tom plats medan Slytherinarna, som vi hade denna lektion med, hånskrattade åt mig.

* * *

><p><strong>Okej så jag vet att Slughorn, eller Snigelhorn, inte är så sträng egentligen men nu fick han bli det här. Och jag blev lite inspirerad av min egen lärare till Flitwick, som bara står och maler på om massa onödiga saker när man har bråttom xD.<br>Men jag vill gärna veta vad ni tycker och så, så ta och kommentera, vet ja!**


	4. Avlyssning och ilska

**Ursäkta den långa väntan på det nya kapitlet, men nu är det här!**

Jag äger bara Oc:na och den hemliga tunneln!

Kapitel 4 - Avslyssning och ilska. Berättare: Melody

Några dagar hade gått sedan den första skoldagen och det var nu fredag. Jag hade försökt klamra mig fast vid mina vänner för att inte komma sent till lektionerna, men hela tiden var det något som hindrade mig. Jag hade kommit sent ännu fler gånger, men lyckligtvis hade jag inte fått någon till straffkommendering. Men jag visste att det inte kunde fortsätta så här. Mina betyg skulle nå bottnen, och jag som ändå inte var särskilt duktig i skolan. Mina klasskamrater hade börjat tröttna på att behöva vänta på mig och att jag nästan alltid kom sent. Dessutom gillade jag inte att jag var tvungen att förlita mig så mycket på andra. Lärare började också undra och en gång höll professor McGonagall kvar mig efter lektionen och frågade varför. Jag kunde inte svara att Sirius hade mitt schema och att jag inte kom ihåg det själv, för jag visste att hon skulle ta hans parti. Så jag hittade på någon dålig ursäkt om att jag inte kom att jag var väldigt dålig i magen och behövde gå på toaletten hela tiden. Att hon höll kvar mig gjorde förstås att jag blev sen till lektionen därefter också.

Jag suckade och erkände det för mig själv: jag började bli desperat.

Jag var tvungen att få tag på mitt schema och det var _snart_. _**Väldigt**_ snart.

Jag fick min chans senare samma eftermiddag. Det var när vi hade slutat vår Astronomilektion och vi alla var på väg mot Försvar-mot-svartkonster- salen. Astronomin hade slutat lite senare än vanligt idag, och då vår klass kom ut därifrån hade nästan alla andra elever i skolan redan gått in på sina lektioner, så det var tomt i korridorerna.

Men då vi hade kommit ungefär halvvägs till det andra klassrummet märkte jag att något fattades.

"Nej!" utbrast jag och de andra tittade skrämt på mig. "Jag glömde min väska i Astonomitornet! Jag måste hämta den, jag kommer snart!" och jag svängde om och började springa upp för trappan som vi precis gått ner för igen.

"Vet du var vi ska vara?" ropade Annie-Sue oroligt bakom mig och jag frös på stället. Det visste jag ju så klart inte.

"Tredje våningen, klassrum 3 c, östra sidan," ropade Logan till min lättnad och jag fortsatte uppåt, två steg i taget.

Eftersom jag visste exakt var väskan fanns var det inga problem att hämta den, då professor Sinistra fortfarande var kvar i salen. Hon tittade förvirrat upp från sin kikare när jag kom inrusandes och jag hann se att hon tänkte fråga något, men jag hann inte förklara för henne då för jag var lika plötsligt ute därifrån som jag kommit in.

Eftersom jag hade bråttom tog jag en genväg som jag hade hittat en gång när jag gömt mig från James. Det var en hemlig gång som gick mellan tredje och sjunde våningen. Ingången där nere var ett trångt utrymme mellan en blank rustning som stod framför en utstickande vägg vid ett hörn och en gobeläng som hängde på väggen ungefär en halvmeter bakom riddaren. Det såg ut som att det var en tegelvägg bakom gobelängen och den utskjutande väggen, men stod man där så kände man inte någon sten. Stenväggen var istället en meter in i byggnaden, och det var där som gångens mynning var.

Jag skyndade mig nerför tunneln till tredje våningen och då jag var precis bakom gobelängen hörde jag plötsligt några låga röster från korridoren utanför. Nyfiken som jag var stannade jag till för att lyssna på vad de sa.

"Duvet väl att din lektion har börjat?" sa en killes röst, en röst som jag tyckte mig känna igen men som jag inte riktigt kunde placera, antagligen på grund av den låga volymen.

"Det har din också," svarade en ljus flickröst. "Dessutom vill jag inte gå."

"Jag vet, men jag kommer nog undan bättre än vad du gör," sa mansrösten förföriskt, och jag föreställde mig någon som flörtade charmigt.

"_Men det låter ju som..."_ hann jag tänka, innan jag hörde ett fnitter och ett dovt stön som följdes av ett konstigt smackande ljud, och jag kom helt av mig i mina tankar. Nyfikenheten tog över igen och jag var tvungen att se vad som stod på. Jag smög försiktigt ut ur mitt gömställe och kikade fram och tillbaka i korridoren, och då ingen var där tittade jag runt hörnet bakom rustningen. Där, vid mitten av stenväggen mellan två facklor stod en ganska lång, mörkhårig kille och tryckte milt upp en blond tjej mot väggen. Tjejen hade låtit placera sin ena hand på killens muskulösa bröstkorg och medan de strulade allt intensivare såg jag hur hon sakta knöt handen om hans vita skolskjorta.

Snabbare än blixten flög jag, oändligt generad, tillbaka till mitt skrymsle när min tröga hjärna förstod vad jag just sett.

"Åh," stönade tjejen efter någon minut. "Måste vi gå?"

Efter en lite ohörbart mummel gick tjejen ensam förbi gobelängen och jag rykte till, för jag kände igen henne. Det var Elsa, en två år yngre, ganska söt tjej som gick i Hufflepuff. Hon vände sig om och ropade: "Vi ses, Sirius!" samtidigt som hon log barnsligt och blinkade frenetiskt åt hans håll.

Då började min hjärna genast arbeta på högvarv, lika snabbt som Kvicken flög.

"_Sirius? Vänta, DEN Sirius? Så det var **därför** jag kände igen hans röst!" _

Sedan slogs jag utav en annan tanke.

Sirius hade fortfarande mitt schema.

Detta var min chans, insåg jag. Det var min chans att ta tillbaka det!

Jag gick ut från gången åter igen, tittade bakåt över axeln för att försäkra mig om att Elsa inte kom tillbaka och sedan skyndade jag runt hörnet.

"Nämen, är det inte lilla Tösen? Vad gör du här, mitt under lektionstid?" frågade Sirius när han fick syn på mig och jag kände genast hur irritationen steg inom mig.

"Åh, hej," sa jag nedlåtet men på ett sätt som fick det att låta som om jag inte var beredd på att han skulle vara där.

"Jag glömde min väska i astonomitornet," fortsatte jag och han höjde smått på ett mörkt ögonbryn.

"Förresten, du har fortfarande mitt schema!" sa jag och bytte attityd.

"Kan jag få det? Snälla?" lade jag till men han bara log elakt och sa: "Säg att jag är snygg då!"

"Grr, du är **inte** snygg!" morrade jag sammanbitet, för nu gick han mig verkligen på nerverna.

"Nähe? Jag som trodde _alla _tjejer i skolan tyckte att jag är snyggast i hela England! Men det spelar väl ingen roll, du kommer att inse detta faktum förr eller senare." (Här började jag koka inombords av frustration, han var så _**arrogant**_!) "Dessutom så har jag eldat upp ditt kära, lilla schema. Jag menar, vad ska jag med det till?"

"**VA?** Åhhh, du din **lilla**…!" Ilskan var fullständig. Jag kunde inte längre hålla den inom mig. Jag glömde allt vad trolldom hette och gjorde en ansats, utan att alls tänka på konsekvenserna, att rikta en rak höger mot hans ansikte, med hela min tyngd bakom.

Men otroligt nog hann Sirius (vem vet hur) undvika mitt slag, och det var nog tur, annars hade han antagligen fått sin käke krossad.

Men det kraftiga slaget som aldrig träffade gjorde att hela jag vippade över, och min balans var som bortblåst. Allt verkade gå i slow-motion när jag kände hur min panna slog i Sirius hårda bröstkorg, mina fötter lämnade det kalla stengolvet och jag föll sakta genom luften, med Sirius meddragen under mig i mitt fall.

**Kommentera gärna, ge mig idéer och säg vad ni tycker! **

**Kraam!**


	5. En känsla

**Förlåt! Jag vet, det var jättelänge sen jag uppdaterade. -.-'**

**Jag hoppas bara ni förlåter mig, och njuter av kapitlet, för nu händer det grejor!**

* * *

><p><strong>Berättare: Melody<strong>

Vi landade med en hård duns på golvet, men konstigt nog så fick jag inte ont. Jag hade bara stött i pannan lite lätt, och det kändes inte precis som om jag slagit i något stengolv. Jag lyfte ena handen till huvudet för att känna om jag hade fått någon bula, men det verkade inte så, så jag lade ner handen igen. Då kände jag att golvet var varmt och hårt, men ändå mjukt rörligt, det låg ett tunt, svalt tyg på och... det rörde på sig!  
>Jag öppnade sakta mina ögon, som jag förskräckt stängt när jag föll, och sedan stirrade jag plötsligt rätt in i ett par andra, gråsilvriga och djupa ögon, som hade samma färg som de små dammkornen som sakta singlade ner mot golvet. Ögonen blänkte av ljuset från facklorna, de glittrade varmt mot mig och sedan blev pupillerna långsamt större. Då förstod jag. De där grå ögonen log. Jag fick en konstig, obeskrivlig känsla i magen som jag aldrig känt förut, och jag kände hur det började hetta om kinderna. Sedan blinkade de färglösa ögonen till och Knutingen trillade ner. Jag förstod varför jag inte hade fått ont när jag landat, varför 'marken' var varm och varför den rörde på sig.<br>Jag hade landat på Sirius.  
>Jag låg ovanpå honom med händerna på hans muskulösa bröstkorg och kände tyget av hans halvöppna, vita skjorta och svarta klädnad mot mina fingertoppar. Hans bröstkorg hävdes lugnt upp och ner när han andades. Han måste ha tagit sitt sinne till fånga snabbare än jag, för plötsligt bröt han tystnaden som uppstått, genom att visslade till av förströelse.<br>"Wow, vilken Vildkatt..." började han och det var något han aldrig hade kallat mig förut "Alltså, jag vet att jag är het, men att du är så tänd på mig att du måste slänga dig på mig av beundran, visste jag inte!" Sedan flinade han så där igen, flinet som gjort att jag hamnat på honom från början. Jag grimaserade illa vid hans ord och när han såg min oerhört fula min började hans bröstkorg plötsligt att skaka våldsamt och jag var så oberedd på det att jag trillade av honom och landade på golvet. Ett rungande gapskratt steg ur hans strupe, för nu kunde han inte längre hålla skadeglädjen inne.  
>Jag drog trumpet ett finger under näsan och fnyste sedan, fortfarande förargad och generad över att jag tappat humöret så snabbt.<br>Det verkade dock inte som att Sirius tog illa upp, det gjorde han sällan. Han låg fortfarande på rygg och skrattade krampaktigt och jag kunde inte låta bli att dra en smula i mungipan, för det var ju så korkat.  
>Sedan satte sig Sirius upp när han äntligen skrockat färdigt. Han lade huvudet på sned och betraktade mig en stund innan sa: "Du har allt lite temperament, du!"<br>Min första reaktion var förstås att daska till honom på armen, vilket bara bekräftade det han just sagt. "Och?" sa jag surt, ännu mer frustrerad över min brist på tålamod.  
>"Det är bra!" sa han. "Jag gillar tjejer med attityd."<br>Jag ryckte till, men han märkte inget. Han drog upp ena knäet mot bröstet, satte den andra handen i golvet som stöd och reste sig upp. Jag gjorde också en ansats att resa mig, men när jag precis lyft rumpan från golvet och stod i huk tappade jag balansen igen och landade hårt på golvet. Jag började om och försökte resa mig igen, men plötsligt lade sig en stark arm runt min midja.  
>"Behöver du hjälp eller?" sa Sirius och räckte fram sin andra hand.<br>Jag tittade upp och följde strukturen av den grova handen med blicken, upp till hans ansikte. Han log brett och blinkade vänskapligt retsamt mot mig.  
>"Tack," suckade jag tyst.<br>Medan jag tog hans hand och långsamt ställde mig upp med hans hjälp slog det mig att han inte log på det där vanliga, överlägsna viset. Hans leende var varmt och vänligt, det var som om han log _på riktigt_, som av äkta glädje. Det var som om hans vanliga, charmiga leende var falskt, att han inte menade det egentligen.  
>Min blick vandrade vidare från hans läppar och gled upp till hans ögon och fastnade där. Jag blev stående mitt i rörelsen.<br>_"Wow,"_ tänkte jag och jag fick den där underliga känslan i magen igen, när hans ögon återigen fångade mig och höll mig fast. _"Jag har inte tänkt på det förut, men han har verkligen unika ögon."  
><em>En ilning fortplantade sig i min kropp vid den konstiga känslan och av min egen skrämmande tanke. Varför hade jag plötsligt tänkt så?  
>Vi blev stående så båda två, med hans ena arm runt min midja och mina fingrar som behagligt låg i hans andra hand.<br>Allt var så konstigt. Alla känslor och tankar snurrade runt i huvudet och jag blev så förvirrad av det att jag trodde mitt huvud skulle explodera. Det kändes som om vi stod och blickade in i varandras ögon i evigheter, fast det egentligen bara var några minuter.  
>Plötsligt korsade en annan tanke min hjärna: <em>"Tänk om någon skulle se oss just nu?"<em>  
>Om någon skulle se oss då skulle hon eller han antagligen tro att vi var ett förälskat par som dansade vals, kom jag fram till. Men så var det inte!<p>

Och så fort jag insåg det släppte jag hans hand, backade ett steg och rodnade djupt när jag slog ner blicken.  
>Det var då såg jag det.<p>

Ett hopknölat pergamentstycke låg i hans vänstra ficka. Men det var inte vilket pergamentskräp som helst. Det var mitt schema! Med huvudet fortfarande nedböjt kikade jag försiktigt upp på Sirius igen genom luggen. Han hade sagt att han inte hade kvar det, att han eldat upp det. Jag tänkte att jag måste hämnas på honom för det här, men inte just nu. Nu var det viktigaste problemet om jag skulle kunna ta tillbaka schemat. Jag tittade ner på hans ficka igen och rodnaden blossade fortfarande på mina kinder, men inte längre av genering utan av frustration. Jag greppade väskans rem på axeln och såg till att jag inte skulle tappa den, sedan stoppade jag blixtsnabbt den andra handen i hans ficka, tog pergamentet och sprang allt vad jag hade.

**Berättare: Sirius  
><strong>Jag hade medvetet sagt att jag inte hade kvar hennes schema för att se hur hon skulle reagera. Självklart visste jag att hon skulle bli arg på mig, men jag hade inte förväntat mig att hon skulle försöka slå mig.  
>När hon riktat näven mot mig hade jag duckat av ren reflex, men jag hann inte väja undan när hela hon föll över mig.<br>Plötsligt låg hon bara där, ovanpå mig med de bruna långa lockarna utspridda över sin rygg och över min mage.  
>Hennes smala, lätta fingrar strök fundersamt över min bröstkorg och det kittlades lite. Jag försökte kontrollera min andning men jag kunde inte låta bli att le. Sedan tittade hon upp i mina ögon och fångade min blick. Det var något som gjorde att jag inte kunde slita blicken från hennes, en konstig känsla. Vad var det?<br>Jag hade aldrig känt så förut, så jag kunde inte beskriva känslan, men på något underligt sätt var jag glad.  
>Samtidigt var jag chockad. Aldrig förut hade jag haft en känsla som jag inte kunde beskriva.<br>Men sedan råkade jag blinka och tanken slog ner som en blixt i mitt huvud.  
><em>"Vad håller jag <em>_**på**__ med egentligen?"_  
>Minuten tog slut, känslan försvann och jag blev mig själv igen.<br>Jag visslade till och sa automatiskt: "Wow, vilken vildkatt!" för min hjärna visste att det skulle reta henne ännu mer än det där om schemat. "Alltså, jag vet att jag är het," fortsatte jag, "men att du är så tänd på mig att du måste slänga dig på mig av beundran visste jag inte!" Där satt den. Jag flinade när jag såg hur det påverkade henne. Sedan skrattade jag åt hennes grimage och när hon ramlade kunde jag inte hålla mig från att skratta ännu mer. Efter ett tag satte jag mig upp. Melody var en rolig prick. Framför allt att reta.  
>"Du har allt lite temperament, du!" sa jag och syftade på att hon försökt slå mig bara på grund av ett förlorat schema. Och precis som jag trodde slog hon mig igen. Det var nog menat att vara hårt, men jag kände knappt av det.<br>"Och?" sa Melody spydigt och jag flinade inombords över min inverkan på henne.  
>"Det är bra, jag gillar tjejer med attityd," sa jag utan att tänka mig för. <em>"Var kom <em>_**det där**__ ifrån?"_ tänkte jag förbryllat. Jag brukade aldrig säga så till henne. Till andra tjejer, jo, men det var för att det var det de ville höra. Jag brukade aldrig ha på mig den charmiga masken med Melody, hon var min vän. Det var som om jag skulle spela charmig till Remus eller Peter, och det vore riktigt konstigt. Kanske sa jag det för att hon inte skulle bli sur på mig.  
>Jaja, sagt var sagt. Det verkade som att Melody inte tänkte på det så mycket. Jag reste mig upp från det hårda golvet och såg att Melody försökte göra det samma, utan framgång. Det såg väldigt roligt ut när hon trillade ännu en gång.<br>"Behöver du hjälp eller?" sa jag och gav henne min hand. _"Hon är rätt klumpig också"_ tänkte jag och skrattade för mig själv.  
>"Tack" sa hon och tog min hand.<br>Jag lade min andra arm runt henne för att hon inte skulle trilla igen, men plötsligt frös hon bara, utan att riktigt ställa sig helt upp. Jag tittade ner för att se vad som stod på, men jag kom inte längre än till hennes ögon innan jag också blev stående. Tiden stannade.  
>Vad var det för känsla? Den där mystiska känslan som kom krypande i magen? Det var något med den där blicken...<br>Men så plötsligt tittade Melody ner och några sekunder efter det var hon bara borta. Förvirrat stoppade jag händerna i fickorna medan jag funderade på varför hon sprungit iväg bara så där. Efter en stund kände jag att något saknades. Jag öppnade och stängde händerna några gånger innan jag insåg vad det var. Det var hennes schema. Jag log för mig själv och tänkte: _"Den tjejen är inte dum, alltså!"  
><em>  
><strong>Berättare: Melody<strong>

"Var i hela världen har du **varit**?" väste Gloria när jag satt mig på min plats bredvid henne i Försvar- mot- svartkonst-salen.

"Tja, låt mig säga att jag stötte på Sirius" suckade jag till svar.

"Åh, då förstår jag varför det tog sån tid!" sa Gloria med knäppta händer och ögon som tydde på att hon var uppe i det blå.

"Retade han dig igen eller?" Nu kom även Megan in i diskussionen.

"Ja," svarade jag medan jag hörde Gloria säga drömmande säga för sig själv: "Åh, han är så het!" Jag tittade skeptiskt mot henne.

"Nåväl, jag fick i alla fall tillbaka det här" sa jag och visade mitt schema.

"Åh, vad bra!" sa Annie-Sue som också lyssnat.

Sedan sa läraren att lektionen var slut och eleverna makade sig ut ur klassrummet. Det var sista lektionen för dagen så vi begav oss mot uppehållsrummet.

Logan och Adrian spelade knallkort med några andra, och vi andra satt och gjorde läxorna. Men jag kunde inte koncentrera mig på dem, mitt huvud var fortfarande fullt av tankar från dagens händelser.

"Jag tror jag ska gå och lägga mig," sa jag till de andra och packade ihop mina grejor. Sedan gick jag upp för trappan till sovsalen och slängde sakerna på nattduksbordet bredvid sängen. Medan jag släntrade till badrummet för att borsta tänderna tänkte jag på Sirius. Vad **var** det där för känsla förut? Det var så frustrerande att inte kunna beskriva den. Jag fortsatte att gå igenom dagen i mitt huvud medan jag gick bort till sängen och bytte om till pyjamas och la mig ner.

"_Och imorgon är det quidditch-intagning också" _tänkte jag innan jag somnade.

* * *

><p><strong>Så, hoppas ni gillade det! Det gjorde jag i alla fall, hihi. c:<strong>

**Angående meningen "** Knutingen trillade ner**" syftar jag på uttrycket "femöringen trillar ner", vilket betyder att man inser något, men jag ville göra det lite mer passande till historien så jag ändrade lite på det. **

**Jag ursäktar än en gång för den långa uppdateringstiden, men jag hoppas att ni ändå kan slänga in en review eller liknande, så blir jag jättejätteglad! **


	6. Quidditchintagning

**Kapitel 6 - Quidditchintagning**

**Ansvarsfriskrivning (disclaimer): Jag äger bara OCna och upplägget av intagningsprovet.**

* * *

><p>Jag vaknade tidigt nästa morgon. Jag skuttade upp ur sängen och drog undan de tunga röda fönstergardinerna med gyllene broderier på, och solen hälsade mig godmorgon genom att låta dess strålar strömma in i rummet. Jag tittade ut över det soliga skolområdet och vidare mot Förbjudna Skogen. Det var vindstilla och perfekt väder för ett Quidditch-intagningsprov.<br>Gloria, som låg mitt emot mig på andra sidan sovrummet, grymtade trött när solstrålarna föll på hennes ögonlock. Jag smålog när jag såg hur hon låg, med täcket som bara låg över ena benet och resten nere på golvet och hur hon spred ut sig över hela sängen samtidigt som hon snarkade lågt. Kudden hade hon kastat iväg på Megan, som låg bredvid henne. Megan hade omedvetet lagt Glorias kudde under sitt huvud tillsammans med sin egen kudde. Jag gick till badrummet för att borsta tänderna och göra mig i ordning. Jag tittade mig i spegeln och bestämde mig för att ha en kort frisyr idag även om jag inte var jätteförtjust i det, men det var för att slippa ha massa hår virvlande runt ansiktet hela tiden. Håret fick även bli blont, på det sättet skulle det inte bli alltför varmt i den heta solen. Jag gick ut igen och drog på mig mina Quidditchkläder innan jag lämnade sovsalen och mina fortfarande sovande väninnor, för att väcka sömntutorna som låg en i den andra sovsalen för årskurs fem en trappa upp. De låg och snarkade högljutt, alla fyra pojkarna. Då fick jag en liten idé.  
>Jag ändrade mitt utseende igen, jag blev minst tio centimeter längre, mitt hår blev långt och bläcksvart, och sattes upp i en hård knut i nacken samtidigt som mina Quidditchkläder förvandlades till en smaragdgrön klädnad.<br>Jag harklade mig högljutt och ropade strängt: "Och VAD tror ni att ni gör kvar här, mina herrar? Quidditch-intagningen börjar om fem minuter!" Och genast skapade jag tumult bland killarna som alla fyra vaknade när de hörde mig.  
>Jimmy satte förskräckt i halsen, Johnny dunsade ur sängen av förvåning, Adrian gnuggade sig långsamt i ögonen och undrade vad som stod på och Logan satte hastigt käpprakt upp och ropade ut av förfäran när han väcktes från sin dröm.<br>"Neeeeeej, inte min Teddybjörn!"  
>Han fäktade vilt med armarna och spärrade upp ögonen.<br>Det var väldigt svårt för mig att hålla masken, och jag var tvungen att hosta till för att inte börja gapskratta.  
>"M-ma-McGonagall?" stammade han sedan fram, utomordentligt generad.<br>"Vad gör du här?" hostade Jimmy, samtidigt som Johnny diskret försökte ta på sig ett par byxor där han låg och kravlade på golvet.  
>"Som jag sa, Quidditch-intagningen börjar om fem minuter"<br>"VAA?" ropade Johnny och Logan i kör.  
>Och Logan som absolut <em>inte<em> skulle missa den sprang upp ur sängen och utan att ens ta på sig kläder dundrade han ut genom dörren och nerför trappan. Just när dörren slog igen efter honom kunde jag inte längre hindra skrattet som bubblade upp i halsen på mig och medan jag förvandlades tillbaka till mig själv igen var jag tvungen att lägga mig ner på golvet och slå näven i det eftersom jag skrattade så mycket.  
>Efter ett litet tag kom Logan tillbaka, antagligen när han upptäckte att han inte var klädd, och stannade när han såg mig ligga där på golvet.<br>"Vad... hur...?" sa han förvirrat och de andra killarna tittade förstulet på mig.  
>"Du lurade oss!" ropade Logan argsint när han förstod vad som precis hänt.<br>"Ja, men det fick i alla fall upp er," svarade jag och torkade en tår från ögat och gick mot dörren.  
>När jag kom in i min egen sovsal igen höll de andra tjejerna på att vakna.<br>"Vad händer där uppe egentligen?" undrade Megan från bortre hörnet.  
>"Tja, jag kan säga som så att ni verkligen missade något" flinade jag och berättade om mitt lilla dåd.<br>"Oooh, jag hade gärna velat se Johnny utan byxor!" sa Gloria och vi andra skrattade med henne medan vi gick ner till Stora salen för att äta frukost. Så småningom kom killarna också ner, men även James och hans gäng.  
>Jag kastade en snabb blick på Sirius. <em>Vad sjutton var det där igår?<em>  
>Jag satt där förbryllad och funderade ett tag, men sedan tittade han plötsligt upp på mig och jag slog hastigt ner min förbryllade blick och rodnade. Men sedan glömde jag snabbt av det igen när James tog till orda.<br>"Ska ni alla också försöka kvala in eller ska ni bara se på?" frågade han mina vänner.  
>"Vi ska inte kvala in, så klart!" ropade Logan och självsäkert.<p>

"Klarar du verkligen det, utan Teddybjörn?" frågade jag retsamt och skrattade lite till.

"Äsch, då…" sa han besvärat.  
>"Och ni andra?" frågade Sirius och vände tillbaka samtalsämnet.<br>"Ja... Öh, alltså..." stammade Gloria, plötsligt nervös.  
>"Vi ska se på, alla utom de Logan, Johnny och Mely," räddade Megan henne med en suck.<p>

När vi ätit färdigt gick vi alla ner mot Quidditchplanen, vi tjejer en bit efter killarna.  
>"Varför kommer ni med egentligen? Har ni inte roligare saker för er att göra en solig lördagsmorgon?" frågade jag de andra.<br>"Jag går dit för att heja på Logan," sa Megan. "Han är ju trots allt min bror."  
>"Ja, och sen ska ju Sirius och James spela! Man kan ju inte missa en chans som denna!" sa Gloria och blinkade.<br>Jag suckade irriterat och tittade sedan på Annie-Sue.  
>"Ja, alltså… jag ville göra de andra sällskap." sa hon med sin tunna, blyga röst. Hon tittade generat ner på sina händer. Jag log för mig själv åt hennes blyghet.<br>Vi kom fram till planen, jag, James, Logan och Johnny gick mot omklädningsrummen och de andra drog sig till läktarna med ett "Lycka till!"  
>Lagkaptenen och de andra få lagmedlemmarna var redan samlade, och det kom in allt fler sökande till den stora gröna gräsplanen.<p>

Så småningom tog lagkaptenen fram en lista över alla de sökandes namn och började ropa upp oss i alfabetisk ordning av våra efternamn. Enligt James hette hon Alice Pensive och gick i samma klass som honom. Hon var rätt söt, hade kort brunt hår och var även ganska kort i längden. Alla som hon ropade upp svarade att de var på plats, och jag lade märke till att det inte var så många som ropades upp efter mig. Det var Johnny och Logan så klart, och mellan dem var det bara en tjej, men ingen annan efter Logan. Fast hans efternamn började ju på W och dessutom var det bara elva sökande sammanlagt.  
>Efter uppropet gick vi in i omklädningsrummet för att få reda på upplägget av provet, hur och vad vi skulle göra.<br>Då vi tågade in en efter en och satte oss på träbänkarna hörde jag hur de andra tjejerna viskade upphetsat till varandra bredvid mig.  
>"Såg ni vem det var?" fnissade en.<br>"Ja, det var han Black! Sirius tror jag han heter."  
>"Ja, och visst är han <em>snygg<em>?"  
>"Och James är också här!"<br>"Oh, en riktig pudding!"  
>Jag himlade skeptiskt och vände mig mot Logan och Johnny som satt på min andra sida.<br>"Nervöst?" frågade jag, men de hann inte svara, för just då harklade sig Alice och allas uppmärksamhet riktades mot henne.  
>"Jag tänkte att vi börjar med en liten presentation av oss som redan har platser i laget. Själv heter jag Alice Pensive, jag spelar Jagare och som ni kanske förstår är jag även lagkapten."<br>Bredvid henne stod James och Sirius och log brett och charmigt, och en annan kille jag inte kände igen.  
>"Jag heter James Potter, och denna stilige man här är min gode vän Mr. Sirius Black"<br>"Tack James, ni kan kalla mig Sirius!" sa han och blinkade mot oss andra. "Ja, min gode vän James här är Sökaren i laget och jag är Vaktaren. Och detta är..."  
>"Frank... Frank Longbottom. Slagman." sa den siste killen lite tafatt.<br>"Bra. Som ni då kanske förstår letar vi bara efter två Jagare och en Slagman, så det blir ganska många av er som inte kommer få någon plats i laget. Men om ni är duktiga blir ni nog de första jag frågar om någon behöver ersättas till en match.  
>Ni kommer alla få prova på att vara både Slagman och Jagare, och det gör ni i olika grupper om två och två och tre och tre. Ni kommer spela som ett riktigt lag, alltså med sju spelare åt gången, och Sirius kommer agera Vaktare och, som han brukar. Han kommer alltså att sväva framför de tre målringarna, där ni som Jagare ska försöka göra så många mål som möjligt på honom, och som Slagmän ska ni hindra att dunkarna träffar de andra spelarna. James kommer flyga runt planen för att se så att allt står rätt till och jag och Frank här avstår att spela idag för att ni ska få chansen att visa vad ni går för. Vi kommer istället att titta på och döma hur duktiga ni är, er enskilda förmåga, er sammarbetsförmåga och slutligen var ni platsar. Har ni förstått?" Hon avslutade med ett glatt leende och den lilla församlingen nickade och mumlade jakande till svar.<br>"Då sätter vi igång!"  
>På vägen ut tog vi alla varsin skolkvast från en korg som Frank ställt fram vid dörren. Vi var inte tillåtna att ha med våra egna kvastar, alla skulle ha samma chans att flyga lika snabbt. Ute på planen delade lagkaptenen in oss i grupperna, och jag hade oturen nog att inte få börja spela. Så istället flög jag bort till läktarna för att samtala lite med mina vänner där uppe.<br>Där satt de allihopa: Remus och Annie-Sue som pratade någon bok som de båda läst, Megan och Gloria som inte helt oväntat satt och diskuterade vem som var snyggast av James och Sirius där de bara flög i sina skjortor, Peter och Jimmy som pratade om hur någon gjort en snygg fint eller fått till en bra träff och så Adrian som halvsov och inte brydde sig ett skvatt om någon bok, vem som var snyggast eller vad som pågick.

Till slut var det första passet över och jag beslagtog ett av de tunga slagträna och intog min roll som Slagman. Jag svävade omkring i luften ett tag, en bit från de andra spelarna för att hålla utkik efter Dunkarna.

Plötsligt kom en flygandes rakt emot mig och jag försökte höja slagträet för att slå tillbaka den, men det var tyngre än jag väntat mig och jag fick ingen kraft i slaget. Jag hann knappt få upp träet i slagriktning innan Dunkaren kom och träffade det hårt mitt på. Jag kände hur det slets ur mina händer samtidigt som Dunkaren fortsatte i samma riktning som om den aldrig träffat slagträet.  
>Förvånad hängde jag kvar i luften i några sekunder innan jag insåg att jag var tvungen fånga slagträet igen innan det träffade marken, då det alldeles säkert skulle slås sönder. Så jag dök med kvasten det fortaste den förmådde och sträckte ut armarna efter slagträet. Jag fångade det några få meter över gräset och flög uppåt igen. Efter en stund kom en ny Dunkare susande mot mig i en väldig fart, och jag hann inte annat än att ducka för den. Johnny, som också spelade Slagman just då, hade tydligen sett det hela och kom skrattandes ner till mig.<br>"Det är meningen att du ska _slå_ Dunkaren, inte ducka för den!"  
>"Jag vet, men..." ropade jag tillbaka men han hade redan skjutit iväg med kvasten och var långt bortom hörhåll.<p>

Så fortsatte det till passet var över; Dunkarna kom emot mig och jag undvek nästan hela tiden istället för att försöka slå dem med slagträet, det var bara ett fåtal gånger som jag faktiskt träffade Dunkarna, men då råkade jag slå dem _mot_ de andra spelarna istället för _bort_ från dem. Slutligen blåste Pensive i visselpipan och vi fick en liten paus för hämta andan innan nästa pass.

Lättad från belastningen av slagträet kände jag mig bättre till mods och jag tänkte att det kanske skulle gå bättre att spela Jagare, vilket jag nu skulle göra i det sista passet.  
>Lagkaptenen visslade återigen i pipan och spelet var igång.<br>Denna gången spelade jag tillsammans med en kille jag inte kände igen och en tjejen vars efternamn kom mellan Johnnys och Logans. Jag kände ingen av dem, men det spelade ingen roll, jag var lika beroende av dem som dem var av mig. Jag såg att killen hade Klonken under armen och jag gav mig av mot målstolparna för att hjälpa till.  
>Han passade Klonken till mig och jag passade vidare till den andra tjejen som passade tillbaka till killen. Han gjorde en ansats att göra mål, men när han skulle kasta slant Klonken ur hans hand och Sirius fångade den framför killen och kastade hånleende iväg den så långt han kunde och jag insåg att detta inte skulle bli någon lätt match. Men den andra, mörkhåriga tjejen var snabbt på väg efter den, vilket i alla fall betydde att hon inte var helt bakom flötet av Sirius charm.<br>Vi tre fortsatte att kämpa med att göra mål men det gick inget vidare och jag började bli allt mer frustrerad. Men rätt som det var fick jag en idé.  
>Jag sköt iväg mot Sirius med all fart jag kunde åstadkomma och precis framför honom svängde jag uppåt och gjorde en loop ovanför honom. Tjejen, som hade Klonken redo att kasta, såg mig, tog tillfället i akt och passade mig bollen när jag hängde upp och ner i luften över Sirius. Jag fångade den och fortsatte sedan med farten jag fortfarande hade kvar mot målstolpen bakom Sirius och kastade den igenom ringen.<br>Just då blåste Alice i visselpipan igen som signal för att det tredje och sista passet av intagningsprovet var över och alla sökande och övriga spelare samlades på gräsmattan vid henne och Frank.  
>"Jättebra presterat allihopa!" berömde lagkaptenen. "Jag kommer nu att sätta mig och fundera på vem som platsar var och vem som framförde sig bäst och så vidare. Jag kommer att skriva brev till er där det står om ni har kommit med i laget eller inte, och ni får dem imorgon med uggleposten. Hoppas att ni får en fortsatt trevlig dag, så kanske vi ses på Quidditchträningarna framöver!" Och med det var provet över och alla drog sig tillbaka mot slottet.<p>

"Så, Mely. Jag måste erkänna att det var en snygg fint du gjorde förut," sa Sirius och lade sin ena arm om min axel. "Precis som gamle Sirius har lärt dig!" flinade han barnsligt.

"Mmm, du säger det va? svarade jag sarkastiskt och himlade med ögonen, men jag kunde inte låta bli att le lite grand, för jag var ganska stolt över vad jag åstadkommit.

* * *

><p><strong>Så jag vet inte riktigt om Alice och Frank är samma årskurs som James och de andra, inte heller vet jag om de var med i Quidditch-laget och framför allt inte om Alice var lagkapten. Men vi kan låtsas att det var så! :D<strong>

**Men berätta vad ni tycker och kom gärna med idéer om vad jag kan skriva, så blir jag jätte jätteglad! :D**


	7. Resultaten

**HEEEEEEEEEEJ, nu är jag tillbaks igen (efter en väääldig lång paus, heh.. heh ^^')! :D **

**Jag är så hemskt ledsen över att ni har fått vänta så länge på det här (jag vet inte ens om det är någon kvar?), men jag har haft mycket i skolan, och hemma, och jag har haft idétorka och dessutom tappade jag skrivarlusten ett tag, och sedan kan ni lägga till alla andra ursäkter ni kan komma på till varför jag inte skrivit något på vad blir det... två, tre månader? :o ...**

**Meeen nog med ursäkter nu (jag brukar inte hålla på så här med bortförklaringar och så, men ni förtjänar faktiskt en ursäkt! Förlåt!), jag hade bara tänkt att säga att jag hoppas att ni som börjat läsa denna Ficken fortsätter med det, för jag tänker skriva klart den, och även om det tar (vääldigt) lång tid mellan kapitlena (jag vet, *örfilar mig själv* .') och de kanske inte är världens längsta så hoppas jag i alla fall att ni stannar (och kanske slänger in en lien kommentar då och då? :D). **

**Nu är det snart färdigbabblat för denna stunden, tänkte bara säga att jag har skrivit små sammanfattningar på alla tidigare kapitel, så att ni ska komma ihåg vad som har hänt (jag tror det behövs hehe ^^'), men om ni känner att ni har bra koll på berättelsen kan ni hoppa över den tjocka texten nedan och direkt börja läsa kapitel sju, som står med vanlig text. **

**Jag vill också bara varna för små bokstäver och eventuella fel, här och var, har inte läst igenom det så noga. ^.^**

**PS. Jag äger bara OC:na! DS**

* * *

><p><strong>sammanfattning på alla tidigare kapitel:<strong>

**kapitel 1: Prolog**

**Melody Potter ska börja sitt första år på Hogwarts och är väldigt nervös för att inte komma in i Gryffindor. Hon är en Metamorfmagus, men har inte riktigt lärt sig att kontrollera sin förmåga, och när hon är nervös ändrar hon omedvetet på sitt utseende hela tiden. På tåget till skolan sitter hon tillsammans med James Potter, hennes bror, och Sirius Black, hennes brors bäste vän, som märker av hennes nervositet och säger åt henne att koncentrera sig på en specifik frisyr. i sin stress tittar hon på Sirius och råkar kopiera hela honom. han lugnar henne sedan, med lite massage och några viskande ord i hennes öra.**

**när de väl var framme vid Hogwarts blir Melody nervös igen, men hon lyckas att ta sig fram till pallen och sorteringshatten, utan att ändra sitt utseende, och blir sedan sorterad till Gryffindor. Vid bordet träffar hon sina nya klasskamrater; Logan och Megan Williams (som är syskon), Gloria Armstrong, Annie-Sue Kelly, Adrian Swift, Jimmy Jagger och Johnny Ryan.**

**kapitel 2: Ett glömt schema**

**det har nu gått fyra år och Melody och hennes kamrater går i femte skolåret (James och Sirius sjätte). det är andra dagen på terminen, alltså första dagen med lektioner, och det börjar med att de sitter och äter lunch och pratar om sommarlovet. melody berättar att hon spelat mycket quidditch, inför ansökan till Gryffindorlaget. Logan, som gärna vill vara mer som hans idoler James och Sirius, vill också söka till laget (fast han aldrig har tränat quidditch förr, vilket man får reda på i senare kaptiel). först vill han bli Sökaren, men då kommer även james och hans gäng och slår sig ner, och James säger stolt att det är han som har den rollen i laget. (A/N (Authors Note=Författarens notering): Jag vet att han inte har den rollen i böckerna, men han har faktiskt det i filmen, så ni får leva med detta lilla "fel".)**

**Här är första gången som Remus och Peter nämns, men de säger inget i detta kapitlet. några minuter senare går femteklassarna till sina lektioner, och Logan fortsätter prata om James och Sirius, vilket gör att Melody (som har väldigt kort stubin ibland, i synnerhet när det gäller hennes brors och hans bäste väns förhållande till tjejer) blir arg på honom, för att hon tycker de är så idiotiska när de håller på som de gör.**

**när de sedan kommer ut från lektionen som de var på väg mot, möter de James och Sirius igen, till Melodys missbelåtenhet. när james får syn på melody hälsar han på henne genom att ge henne en kärleksfullkram. en väldigt _hård_ kram.**

**Plötsligt kommer professor McGonagall ut ur klassrummet.**

**kapitel 3: Sen ankomst**

**det är fortfarande samma stund där kapitel 2 två slutar, james kramar sin syster som nu har svårt att andas. hon säger åt James att släppa ner Melody, kallar honom vid förnamn, _ler_ mot honom och lämnar Melody i chock. james släpper ner Melody och hon får reda på att de ville lämna tillbaka hennes schema som hon glömt i Stora salen. men busig och självkär som vi alla vet att Sirius är (det är han som har Melodys schema) tar han tillfället i akt att reta henne och tänker bara lämna tillbaka schemat till henne om hon säger att han är snygg, precis som alla andra tjejer på skolan tycker att han är. Melody (som faktiskt är lite utav en tomboy,pojkflicka, brukar inte titta efter snygga killar, som hennes vänninor) vägrar för sitt liv tycka att han är snygg och hon tänker aldrig ge med sig och ge honom det nöjet och uppmuntra honom till att fortsätta stöta på tjejer, så istället blir hon arg och struntar i schemat (vilket man ändå kan förstå, det är ju så sjukt irriterande med killar som tror sig så mycket! -.-'), och hon och Gloria ger sig av mot den kommande lektionen. eftersom de stannat kvar efter den förra lektionen kommer de försent till Trollformelläran, vilket gör att professor Flitwick vill prata förstånd (och barndomsminnen!) med Melody i slutet av lektionen, och hennes klasskamrater glömmer av henne och går vidare till nästa lektion. eftersom hon inte har sitt schema har hon ingen aning om var de är, så hon får vänta. efter ett tag kommer Gloria tillbaka och tar med henne till Trolldryckskonsten där en arg Slughorn väntar och ger henne straffkommendering.**

**kapitel 4: Avlyssning och ilska**

**Nu har det gått några dagar sedan den första riktiga skoldagen och det är nu fredag. Melody har ännu inte haft sin straffkommendering ((A/N:) det kommer kanske i senare kapitel, tycker ni jag ska skriva ett kapitel om det?) och inte heller har hon fått tillbaka sitt schema från vår käre Sirius och därför börjar hon bli desperat. Hon "stöter" emellertid på honom, efter att ha hämtat sin glömda väska i Astronomitornet, och ser sin chans att ta tillbaka det. Men innan hon inser att det är Sirius ser hon honom stå och hångla med en tjej, en yngre Hufflepuffare, som hon sedan känner igen.**

**När hon sedan möter Sirius ber hon honom om schemat igen, men precis som förra gången vägrar han ge det ifrån sig innan hon säger att han är snygg, och precis som förra gången blir hon rasande arg, så arg att hon faktiskt, utan att tänka igenom det hela, försöker slå honom. Dock hinner han med sina snabba Vaktarreflexer undvika slaget, vilket leder till att Melody tappar balansen och faller framlänges, och drar Sirius med sig...**

**Kapitel 5: En känsla**

**Det är samma stund som där kapitel 4 slutar, bara en halv sekund senare faktiskt. Det är också i detta kapitel som vi får en första inblick om hur Sirius upplever saker och ting!**

**Melody landar mjukt på Sirius bröstkorg, och i stundens hetta har hon glömt varför. Hon öppnar ögonen och ser in i Sirius ögon, och de båda får en underlig, obeskrivlig känsla i magen som de aldrig känt förut. Men ögonblicket varar inte länge (även om det kändes så!) och Sirius återfår fattningen först och avbryter tystnaden som uppstått med en retlig kommentar, och plötsligt blir Melody också sig själv igen. Sirius blir full i skratt och i sin förvåning ramlar Melody av honom. Han blir själv förvånad när han råkar länga ur sig en stund senare att han gillar tjejer med attityd, efter att ha anmärkt Melody om hennes humörsvängningar. Sedan reser han på sig och hjälper henne leende upp, och för första gången på länge ser hon att han verkligen ler på riktigt mot henne, och att han inte har på något av sina vanliga 'charma-tjejer-leende' eller retningsleende.**

**Men sedan stannar de plötsligt båda två i rörelsen och den mystiska känslan kommer tillbaka. Denna gången är det Melody som inser pinsamheten i ögonblicket och tittar ner när hon rodnar. Då ser hon sitt ihopknycklade schema i Sirius ficka, hon tar det och sedan springer iväg till klassrummet, i sin rädsla att han ska komma efter henne, och lämnar en först chockad Sirius efter sig.**

**Kapitel 6: Quidditch-intagning**

**Nu är det lördagsmorgon, och om några timmar börjar intagningsprovet till Gryffindors Quidditchlag. Melody, som vaknar först av sina klasskompisar går upp för att väcka killarna som också ska på intagningen (inte Adrian och Jimmy), men brås lite på sin bror och får en busig idé. Hon förvandlar sig till professor McGonagall och ropar strängt att intagningen börjar om fem minuter och alla fyra pojkarna vaknar direkt, till och med Adrian som inte brukar vara lätt att väcka när han väl har somnat. Logan blir så förskräckt att han genast springer ut ur rummet och nerför trapporna, fortfarande med pyjamasen på, men återvänder kort därefter när han märker denna lilla detalj. Då han ser att Melody ligger där på golvet och skrattar förstår han att hon spelade dem ett litet spratt. Lite senare när killarna är ordentligt klädda och även resten av tjejerna i Meloys sovsal går de tillsammans med Marodörerna ner till Stora salen och äter frukost.**

**När de sedan har kommit till omklädningsrummen och lagkaptenen Alice Pensive ropat upp alla de deltargars namn hör Melody några tjejer prata om att Sirius och James är med i laget (och man kan ju kanske tänka sig att de bara var med på provet just därför?) och Melody blir skeptisk. Men kort därpå harklar sig Alice och presentationen av de tidigare medlemmarna börjar, sedan åtföljs den av de resterande platserna i laget (två Jagare och en Slagman) och hur provets schema är upplagt. Väl ute på planen får Melody reda på att hon inte ska provspela något i sitt första pass, så hon flyger upp till sina klasskamrater på läktarna, där även Remus och Peter ser på.**

**När andra passet börjar ska hon spela som Slagman tillsammans med Johnny, vilket inte går något vidare för henne, då hon ofta duckar undan för Dunkarna istället för att slå dem och så vidare.**

**Slutligen är andra passet över och nu ska Melody få spela Jagare, som är samma roll som lagkaptenen själv har. Denna gången spelar hon varken med Logan eller Johnny (detta framkommer inte i det egentliga kapitlet, men Logan och Johnny spelade Jagare i första passet, under andra passet har Logan paus och under tredje spelar han Slagman, medan Johnny har sin paus det sista passet) utan med en tjej och en kille hon inte känner. De tre hjälps åt, men Sirius är helt enkelt en för bra målvakt för dem, och de lyckas inte göra några mål. Melody märker dock ganska snabbt att tjejen som hon spelar tillsammans med inte låter sig luras av Sirius charm, och när Melody får en idé om hur hon kan finta Sirius och lägga mål är den andra tjejen inte långsam att hänga på och passa Klonken till henne i rättan stund. Finten gick ut på att Melody gjorde en loop precis framför Sirius, så att hon kom över honom och då passade den andra tjejen Klonken till henne och hon kunde kasta den i en av de tre ringarna. Just då blåser Aloce av i som visselpipa och berättar att de ska få resultaten nästa dag och intagningsprovet är över.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 7: Resultaten<strong>

**Berättare: Melody**

Vi satt i Stora salen och skulle precis till att börja äta vår frukost när ugglorna susade fram under de få moln som sakta svävade fram på den annars helblå himlen i taket. Jag och Johnny satt spänt och väntade på att våra ugglor skulle komma med våra resultat från Quidditchprovet, medan Logan skrattade åt oss där han han satt på andra sidan bordet. Han var ganska säker på att han skulle komma in i laget, kanske lite för säker enligt min mening. De andra som hade sökt till laget satt lite längre bort vid det långa träbordet. Den första ugglan landade elegant framför Logan, som kaxigt tog av pergamentbrevet från ugglans framsträckta fot. Han log stolt när han öppnade rullen, men när han började läsa blev hans leende sakta mindre. Sedan började han vända och vrida på brevet för att se om han missat något.

"Vad är det?" frågade Gloria nyfiket.

"Jag... Jag kom inte med!" svarade han nedstämt men istället för att tycka synd om honom, som andra som inte kände honom bättre antagligen skulle ha gjort, började vi skratta åt honom.

"Vadå? Vad är det som är så roligt?" utbrast han förvirrat då han hade väntat sig en annan reaktion på sin kungörelse.

"Med tanke på att du nästan inte tränat någonting på Quidditch är det inte så konstigt att du inte kom med," konstaterade Megan halvt hånande till sin bror.

"Inte tränat?" ropade han förargat. "Jag har faktiskt tränat en hel vecka!" fortsatte han sedan, stolt över att han faktiskt hållt på med ett projekt så länge.

"Logan, det behövs faktiskt lite längre träning än en vecka för att bli bra på något," sa Gloria mamma-aktigt och klappade honom på axeln.

"Va, gör det?" frågade han dumt.

"Ja, det vore ett under om du faktiskt kom med," skrattade Jimmy.

"Men om du tränar lite mer kanske du kan komma med nästa år?" sa Annie-Sue uppmuntrande, vilket lämnade Logan tyst, försjunken i djupa grubblerier.

Men Logan hann inte fundera på vad det än var så länge, för kort därefter kraschade en klumpig gammal uggla rätt ner i den halvsovande Adrians grötskål, vilket gjorde att han hastigt vaknade upp ur sin vanliga lilla frukost-tupplur och lättroad som Logan var började han gapskratta åt sin vän, och alla hans undringar var som bortblåsta. Men det krävdes dock mer än en uggla och ett grötregn över Adrian för att få honom attverkligen vakna till, för efter att ha gnuggat gröten ur ena örat och lagt sig till rätta igen, snarkade han snart fridfullt igen.

Johnny, som satt mellan mig och Adrian, förstod att det var hans resultat som levererats och tog pergamentet och läste det.

"Jag kom med!" sa han sedan och flinade brett.

Men leendet försvann snabbt när Logan plötslit förfärad igen sa: "Får jag se!" och rykte till sig Johnnys brev utan att vänta på något svar.

"Det här kan inte stämma," sa han avundsjukt och gav Johnny en sur min. "Ugglan måste ha förväxlat våra brev" påstod han sedan.

"Ja, förutom att det står Johnnys namn på brevet" konstaterade James menande och pekade på namnet som stod på baksidan av brevet.

"Synd Logan, det är bara att inse det, helt enkelt. Du är kass på Quidditch!" sa Sirius ironiskt uppmuntrande och log skadeglatt.

Medan de fortfarande smågnabbades blev jag mer och mer nervös inför mitt eget brev, som jag halvt om halvt hade glömt av under deras diskussion. Jag tittade upp mot taket för att se om någon av ugglorna var påväg mot mitt håll, men ännu kunde jag inte se någon. Jag tittade ner igen och råkade få ögonkontakt med Sirius. Jag såg att han höjde ena ögonbrynet och log slugt mot mig, och då la jag märke till att han hade en smilgrop i ena kinden. Men sedan slog jag hastigt ner blicken igen när det sakta började hetta om kinderna och min gröt plötsligt blev mycket intressantare.

Efter vad som kändes som en evighet landade ätnligen en fluffig kattuggla på bordet framför mig och sträckte ut ett ben. Med darrande händer lossade jag brevet från ugglan som väntade tålmodigt, och rullade långsamt ut det. Jag vågade knappt titta på vad det stod, (med tanke på att jag ställt till det ganska rejält i mitt andra pass), men sedan tog jag mod till mig och började läsa orden i den vackra handstilen:

_Kära Melody Potter,_

_Jag har den äran att få meddela dig att du har fått en plats i Gryffindors Quidditchlag. _

_Du har fått platsen som Jagare, tillsammans med Corynne Tucker. _

_Du är varmt välkommen till den första träningen som är kl. 12 nu på lördag, på Quidditsch-planen. _

_Glada Hälsningar_

_Alice Pensive, lagkapten i Gryffindors Quidditchlag _

"Hon kom med!" utbrast Gloria när jag lade ner brevet igen och log.

"Det var bara för att jag lät henne lägga ett mål på mig, hon hade aldrig kommit med annars" flinade Sirius busigt, och jag grimaserade sarkastiskt åt honom.

"Åh Melody, jag är så glad för din skull!" utropade Logan stolt (och en aning oväntat från oss andra) och slog ihop händerna i förtjusning.

"Öh, var inte du sur på mig nyss för att jag kom med men inte du?" frågade Johnny.

"Ja men... alltså... äsh!" stammade Logan lite generat och viftade med handen, "Jag är väl glad för din skull också!" fortsatte han sedan och gav sin bäste vän en broderlig kram, som plåster på såren.

Kort efter postutdelningen var alla i gänget färdiga med frukosten och vi drog oss ut ur Stora salen mot den stora ekporten, för att tillsammans tillbringa kanske en av de sista varma, fina dagarna på året utomhus. När vi var precis nedanför den stora trappan vid ingången hörde jag dock några tjejer som pratade upphetsat bakom mig, vars röster jag kände igen.

"Åh Corynne, vad avundsjuk jag är på dig! Du kommer ju få träffa James och Sirius jätteofta!" sa en.

"Du kanske kan presentera oss för dem också!" fnittrade en annan.

"Ni har ju redan träffats! Ni var ju också där!" sa en tredje.

Jag vände mig om för jag trodde mig veta vilka de var, och mycket riktigt var de de tre tjejerna som hade varit med på intagningsprovet. Först blev jag skeptisk mot dem, men sedan tänkte jag att jag lika gärna kunde göra mig vän med dem, eller i alla fall tjejen i mitten, hon var ju trots allt min lagkamrat nu.

"Hej," sa jag och istället för att följa med mina vänner ut genom porten gick jag fram till de tre tjejerna och presenterade mig.

"Du måste vara Tucker" sa jag och log mot henne. "Jag ville bara säga grattis till din plats i laget, och tacka så mycket för att du hjälpe mig lägga målet i går. Jag hade aldrig klarat det utan dig."

"Tack!" sa hon glatt och skakade min hand. "Jag tror inte jag hade kommit in laget om det vore för dig heller. Vi ses på lördag!" sa hon sedan leende och gick vidare med sina vänner.

Med en nöjd känsla i magen sprang jag sedan ut till mitt eget gäng, och bara njöt av gott sälskap och en härlig dag i solen.

* * *

><p><strong>Så där, då var det klarrt! :D<strong>

**Hoppas ni tyckte om det, och jag hoppas att jag kommer upp med ett nytt kapitel snart. **

**Men för att kunna göra det så snart som möjligt vill jag veta om ni tycker att jag ska skriva ett kapitel om Meloys straffkommendering eller gå vidare. Vad tycker ni? **

**Ordet är fritt, och vem som helst kan kommentera! **

**Häjdå, mina söta små potisar! *slängkyss på er!* ;***

**- Surikaten**


	8. Straffkommendering

**Nu var jag tillbaka igen! *Katchiing* Ganska snabbt för att komma från mig eller hur? ;P Men jag har inte så mycket att säga så jag ska inte uppehålla er så mycket.**

**Jag äger bara OC:na (i detta kapitlet bara Melody/Mely)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sammanfattning på kapitel 7:<strong>

**Det var söndag och Melody och hennes vänner satt i Stora salen och skulle precis börja äta frukost när uggleposten kom. Både Melody och Johnny var nervösa inför sina resultat på Quidditchprovet, medan Logan som också var med och deltog inte alls var nervös. Han var säker på att han kommit in, men det visade sig vara fel. Först blev han sur, men när en uggla landade i Adrians mat och han fick något att skratta åt blev han glad igen. Ugglan bar på Johnnys brev, och där stod det att han kommit in i laget. Logan blev då sur på Johnny igen och gänget smågnabbades lite. Sedan kom även Melodys brev, och hon har också kommit in i laget, och fått platsen som Jagare. Melodys vänner blev glada för hennes skull, och Logan och Johnny blev åter vänner. Efter frukosten stötte Melody på Corynne Tucker, som fått den andra platsen som Jagare. De hälsade på varandra, och då Melody sprang ut till sina vänner kände hon sig glad att hon gjorde det.**

**Nu är det måndag och Melody gruvar sig för eftermiddagen, då hon ska på sin första straffkommendering detta läsåret. Vad hon inte vet är att hon inte kommer vara ensam...**

* * *

><p><strong>AoM kapitel 8. Straffkommendering<strong>

**Berättare: Melody**

Det var bara andra veckan och jag skulle redan genomlida min första straffkommendering. Professor Slughorn hade sagt att jag skulle träffa honom på sitt kontor klockan åtta efter middagen, men han hade inte sagt vad jag skulle få göra. Usch, det kändes inte bra. Det kändes _verkligen_ inte bra. Det var som sagt andra veckan, jag hade redan fått min första straffkommendering, och hur många skulle jag inte hinna få på resten av skolåret då? Jag hade inte haft många straffkommenderingar, eller i alla fall inte lika många som James och Sirius, men jag hade ändå haft minst en varje skolår. Jag hade dock aldrig fått dem så tidigt på året...

Hela dagen segade sig fram, tiden tycktes gå långsammare än en snigel på en eftermiddagspromenad, och hela tiden flög de oroliga tankarna omkring i huvudet. Det var först på eftermiddagen som jag började fundera på mina GET-examen* , på hur dåligt de redan nu verkade se ut att gå. Tänk om Slughorn gav mig dåliga betyg, bara för att jag fått straffkommendering? Och då menar jag sämre än de dåliga resultat jag har fått de tidigare åren. Jag menar tänk om jag fick 'Dåligt' eller till och med 'Knäppt'?

Men dagen skred framåt, och alldeles för snart var det dags för middagen. Maten var serverad och alla högg in med god aptit, det vill säga alla utom jag. Trots att det var spaghetti och köttbullar, en välkänd favorit i Potter-huset, var jag inte hungrig. Så småningom försvann maten från bordet och timvisaren på mitt armbandsur tickade allt närmare åttan och när klockan var ca kvart i reste jag mig från bordet för att ge mig av till Slughorns kontor, strax innan mina vänner återvände till Uppehållsrummet. Dystert släpade jag mina fötter ner mot fängelsehålorna i min ensamhet. Jag rös till vid kylan som mötte mig när jag kom ner i stengångarna och knackade lätt på dörren när jag kom fram.

"Åh där är du ju! Du är tidig, ivrig att få jobba lite?" sa professor Slughorn skämtsamt, men det var inte riktigt rätt stund för att dra skämt, vilket han nog märkte och hostade lite förläget. "Det kanske vore bättre om du var tidig till lektionerna istället?" sa han och blev allvarlig. "Men du får inte börja jobba än, vi väntar fortfarande på den unge herrn." sa han och jag frös till.

"Den unge herrn? vem kunde det vara? Skulle jag inte ha straffkommendering själv?" tänkte jag förvirrat.

Några minuter därpå knackade det på dörren igen och när professorn öppnade kom Sirius in, och av uttrycket i hans ansikte att döma, var han lika förvånad över att se mig som jag var förvånad att se honom.

"Melody, varför är du här?" frågade han förvirrat.

"Av samma anledning som du antar jag" svarade jag med sjunkande tålamod, men han stirrade bara dumt tillbaka.

"Straffkommendering!" förklarade jag kallsinnigt och himlade med ögonen, det var ganska självklart tyckte jag.

"Varför?" frågade sedan han när ljuset gick upp för honom och jag kunde ana att ett elakt flin snart skulle sprida sig över hans läppar. Jag svarade, även om han säkert redan visste vad jag skulle säga.

"Tja, det kanske har något att göra med att en viss person beslagtog mitt schema så att jag inte visste vart jag skulle." snäste jag och där var det, det retsamma leendet som han bara använde för att provocera mig. Jag visste att han njöt av det här.

"Nå nu får ni sluta med erat gullande, ni har jobb att göra" avbröt Slughorn oss (tack gode Merlin!), smått irriterad över att totalt ha tappat uppmärksamheten.

"Eftersom ni båda kom sent till mina lektioner, _väldigt_ sent må jag tillägga, och ni båda fick straffkommendering beslutade jag att ni likaväl kunde få ha den tillsammans." fortsatte han och jag ryckte än en gång till vid hans ord.

"Men...!"

"Inga 'men', Potter. Ni ska sortera alla skåp och bokhyllor med trolldrycksingredienser, så att de står i bokstavsordning. Utan Magi." lade han till när han såg att Sirius var påväg att fråga. "Om ni inte blir klara idag får ni fortsätta imorgon." sa professorn sedan och ledde oss till det lilla rummet under Trolldrycksklassrummet där alla ingredienser fanns.

"A ska börja där borta och Ö slutar här." visade Slughorn, och med det lämnade han oss ifred med vår sysselsättning.

Det var många skåp och hyllor i det lilla rummet. Det var många olika flaskor, burkar, askar, lådor, kittlar och högar som skulle sorteras. Inget stod där det skulle enligt Slughorns anvisningar, då alla elever som hämtat ingredienser bara ställt tillbaka dem där de tyckte att det fanns plats.

Jag var inte glad när vi började ta ut alla sakerna från skåpen och ställa dem på ett bord som stod i ett hörn, för att om möjligt göra det lättare för oss. Varför var jag tvungen att ha kommenderingen med Sirius? Vad hade jag gjort för att förtjäna detta? Det var till och med hans fel att jag kommit hit från början!

"Du kan börja med att ställa upp allt som börjar på A, så börjar jag från andra hållet och så möts vi på mitten" sa Sirius, lyckligt ovetande om mina tankar. Han började leta efter ingredienser som började på Ö, och jag följde ilsket hans exempel. Jag visste inte ens hälften av allt som jag flyttade omkring var för något, men så länge det fanns ett namn eller en beskrivning på det gick det i alla fall att sortera. Men på några högar och kittlar stod det ingenting, och några gånger fick jag motvilligt fråga Sirius om han visste vad det var. Jag suckade för mig själv, det här skulle bli en låång kväll.

Vi fortsatte att ställa upp sakerna på hyllorna ett tag, och emellanåt hörde jag dova dunsanden och svaga klirr från Sirius håll, men just då var jag för sur för att tänka vidare på lite oljud. Men efter en stund slutade jag, lutade mig mot väggen och iaktog Sirius ett tag, och utan att jag märkte det rann ilskan av mig för att lämna plats åt nyfikenheten som sakta kom smygande.

"Så, varför har du straffkommendering då?" frågade jag honom tillslut.

"Tja, som Slughorn sa, så kom jag sent till hans lektion" svarade han och det elaka flinet kom tillbaka.

"Får man fråga varför?" frågade jag utan att bry mig om den nedlåtande tonen i hans röst, för jag blev allt mer och mer nyfiken för varje minut som gick.

"Jag planerade lite med James, Remus och Peter"

"Borde inte de också ha fått straffkommendering då?"

"Jo, men lärarna vågar inte ha oss tillsammans. De är rädda för att vi ska hitta på något." skrattade Sirius busigt.

"Men vad planerar ni då?" fortsatte jag enträget fråga.

"Det är en överraskning."

"Vad för överraskning?"

"Det kan jag ju inte säga, då hade det ju inte varit en överraskning. eller hur?" Han grinadde brett och blinkade åt mig.

"Men åh" suckade jag och lät säkert som en besviken femåring. _"Bara det inte är något som involverar mig!" _tänkte jag sedan.

Det blev tyst ett tag, tyst så när som på ljuden av flaskorna och lådorna som ställdes upp på hyllorna.

Då började jag fundera över fredagens händelser. Jag tänkte på hans unika grå ögon, som glittrade så i solskenet och undrade vad han tänktte på då, undrade vad han kände. Jag tänkte på hans ovanliga ord och hans varma leende.

Det flaxade till magen, och plötsligt var jag nervös. Jag försökte svälja klumpen som började växa i halsen på mig. Sedan tänkte jag på den där konstiga känslan jag hade haft i magen, försökte återigen beskriva den, men det gick bara inte. Jag undrade om han också hade känt något, men jag vågade inte fråga.

Jag lutade mig mot bordet, djupt försjunken i mina tankar.

Olyckligtvis råkade jag luta mig lite för hastigt och tungt mot bordet, vilket gjorde att burkarna som stod på det skakade till, och förfärat såg jag på medan några av de som stod vid kanten föll rätt ner i golvet och gick i tusen bitar, medan de olika sakerna i dem blandades och bildade en stinkande sörja under mina skor. Jag böjde mig ner och började generat plocka upp glasbitarna, samtidigt som jag hörde Sirius yla av skratt någon meter ifrån mig. Jag gav honom en ilsken blick, som för att visa att han skulle hjälpa mig istället för att skratta åt mig. Men medan jag tittade bort från mina händer fortsatte jag treva efter glasbitar med dem, vilket jag inte skulle gjort. Rätt som det var satte jag handen i en glasskärva och smärtan sköt som en blixt genom den. Han slutade dock skratta när han hörde mig jämra mig av smärta, vilket var tur för honom, den idioten, för om han hade fortsatt skratta hade han själv fått sig en omgång av glasbiten.

"Gode Merlin! Vad hände egentligen?" frågade han och syftade på varför flaskorna hade trillat ner.

"Ehm... Jag snubblade" ljög jag med ett falskt oskyldigt leende.

"Du är så klumpig" småskrattade han och torkade bort en tår från ena ögon. Jag försökte ge honom ett slag med min friska hand, men han bara föste undan min näve som om den varit en fluga.

"Vänta, låt mig hjälpa dig" sa han och tog försiktigt min smått blödande hand i sina för att granska såret. Jag ryckte till vid beröringen, om det var för nervositeten eller smärtan kunde jag inte säga, men sedan kände jag hur spänningen i mina axlar långsamt släppte. Jag lade märke till hur hela min hand lätt fick plats i hans.

"Hmm" sa han. "Det verkar inte som att du har fått någon flisa i handen" fortsatte han och tittade närmare på den, och jag kunde känna hur hans andetag svagt kittlade mina fingertoppar.

"Det är inte så svårt att fixa" sa han sedan glatt, hoppade upp på fötter (med ett konstigt skramlande) och tog fram sin trollstav.

"Episkey*" mumlade han och drog sakta staven över det öppna såret. Jag stirrade storögt på när han helade det, det var som om han drog bort såret från handen med sin stav och bara lämnade det minsta lilla ärr som lätt kunde se ut som ett vanligt streck i handflatan.

"Så där! Mår du bra för övrigt?" log han när han var klar och hjälpte mig upp (precis som han gjort en gång tidigare).

"Ja" svarade jag, och då lade jag märke till alla burkarna som Sirius hade nerproppade i fickorna på klädnaderna. Han hade antagligen lagt någon förstoringsbesvärjelse på fickorna, för man kunde inte se att han hade massa burkar om man tittade framifrån, och dessutom var de nog alldeles för små ändå.

"Vad ska du göra med allt det där? frågade jag förbryllat och skrattade, så här uppifrån såg det ganska roligt ut.

"Överraskning" påminde han mig busigt.

Efter det började vi städa undan röran, försiktigt denna gången, med några 'Reparo'- och 'Evanesco'-formler*. När vi ställt i ordning de sista av ingredienserna på hyllorna kom Slughorn ner för att säga att vi var tillåtna att gå, men innan han yttrade de orden undrade han vad som orsakat det höga kraschande ljudet. Innan jag hann ursäkta mig för min 'klumpighet' var Sirius före, med ett av sina vanliga oskyldiga leenden.

"Melody snubblade över sina egna fötter och ramlade över bordet, och då rev hon ner några burkar på golvet. Men nu är allt bra, och vi har plockat undan efter oss, och ställt resten av sakerna där de ska vara."

"Nåväl, låt gå för det då. Ni får gå nu." suckade han och vi vände oss mot dörren för att gå.

"Men..!" fortsatte han sedan och vi vände oss förskräckt om igen. "..Se bara till att inte snubbla fler gånger och förstöra _hela_ mitt förråd!"

"Ja, professorn" svarade jag generat och gick ut efter Sirius.

När jag kom ut till honom stod han där och skakade av skratt.

"Du skulle se din min!" flabbade han och kippade efter andan och jag daskade ilsket till honom på armen.

"VAD SKULLE DET VARA BRA FÖR? Nu tror han att jag är världens klumpeduns som inte ens kan stå upp utan att snubbla!" fräste jag ilsket för jag hade alldeles glömt av att han inte visste den egentliga anledningen till varför jag hade stött till bordet.

"Mely, du _är_ världens klumpeduns!" skrockade han skadeglatt. "Dessutom var det bra att du snubblade, nu kommer han aldrig misstänka att jag tog några burkar med mig."

"V-va? ÅÅÅÅÅHHHH, DU DIN LILLA...!" skrek jag jag och försökte slå honom igen men han hade redan börjat springa upp för trapporna till ingångshallen. "VÄNTA BARA TILLS JAG FÅR TAG PÅ DIG!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oalla (med fransk dialekt)! Färdigt! <strong>

**Först är här några ordförklaringar, innan jag säger något annat:**

***GET: Grund-Examen i Trollkonst**

***Episkey: är en formel som helar småsår.**

***Reparo; är en formel som lagar trasiga föremål och Evanesco: får saker att försvinna (i detta fallet ingrediens-sörjan).**

**Så, vad tycks? Bra/dåligt? Förmycket/Förlite av något? **

**Kommentera gärna och berätta vad ni tycker, så ska jag försöka ladda upp så snart jag kan, kan dock ta ett tag då jag ska ut och resa nästa vecka, men får se om jag hinner ladda upp något innan dess. Ha det göttans! :D**


	9. En hårig överraskning

**Nu är jag tillbaka! Jag är ledsen över att säga det här, för jag önskar verkligen att det inte var så, men jag har väldigt svårt för att lägga upp kapitel ofta (vilket ni säkert redan märkt). Men jag vill att ni vet att jag gör mitt bästa, så bli inte sura på mig. Jag försöker bättra mig med det och skriva snabbare, men jag är rädd att nu när skolan börjar igen kommer det kanske inte bli så mycket oftare ändå. Men som sagt, jag försöker och ni får väldigt gärna ge mig tips på hur jag kan skriva snabbare och så, eller ge mig idéer till historien om ni vill, så ska jag försöka använda mig av det. Men nu får ni ta och läsa, för det blev himmla mycket denna gången. :D**

**Ansvarsfriskrivning: Jag äger bara OC:na och ordet "pelogordo".**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel nio: En hårig överraskning. <strong>

**Berättare: Någon okänd allvetande**

"Jag fick tag på ingredienserna från Slughorns förråd, precis som planerat," sa Sirius förtjust och ställde fram några olika små flaskor och en skål med pumpabitar på det framtrollade bordet i sovsalen.

"Och jag fick tag i skäggstrået!" James lade stolt fram ett långt provrör med ett krusigt, silveraktigt hårstrå i, bredvid resten av sakerna på bordet.

"Då, mina herrar, kan vi köra igång!" kungjorde Remus och kunde inte låta bli att flina brett, vilket var ganska ovanligt för att vara Remus. Men detta var inget farligt eller elakt hyss som innebar mobbing eller att någon speciell skadades, detta var bara ett skojigt bus, tänkte han för sig själv. Peter bredvid honom fnissade lite. En liten paus uppstod då alla väntade på att något skulle hända eller att Remus skulle börja.

"Höhömm" hostade han menande. "Receptet om jag får be, Tagghorn"

"Åh, visst ja!" Pojken med det rufsiga håret och de runda glasögonen rufsade halvt generat till håret ännu mer och drog fram ett skrynkligt pergament ur fickan och räckte det till pojken med det sandfärgade håret.

"Då ska vi se" fortsatte Lupin, läste igenom Potters egengjorda recept, och drog på sig sina drakskinnshandskar.

"'Sju hackade mörtlappstentackler, för att få håret att börja växa och för att ge det en fin, lila-aktig färg'" citerade han från receptet samtidigt som han föste ner en hög olikfärgade geléklumpar i en kittel som ställts fram bredvid bordet över en blå eld (som endast värmde kitteln ovanför). Tentacklerna var redan hackade. Pojken gav pergamentet vidare till sin vän Black, som glatt tog emot det för att tillsätta nästa ingrediens i trolldrycken de bryggde.

"'Fyra deciliter bubotubervar för att skydda skägget från förtrollningar och... för att det inte ska bli fett och för en fin hy när det försvinner.'" Han stirrade klentroget på skaparen av receptet (James). Han kunde inte mena allvar.

"Skämtar du med mig, eller?" och skrattade Sirius. "Det låter som ett schampoo eller något. Behöver vi verkligen ha med varet?"

"Äh, det är bara biverkningar. Dumbledore kommer säkert gilla det," James flinade och Lupin och Pettigrew småskrattade tillsammans. "Dessutom måste vi ha med det för att skydda skäggen från diverse förtrollningar som antagligen kommer kastas över dem för att få dem att försvinna. Med varet försvinner de inte förrän de egentligen ska det, efter cirka tolv timmar. Det är viktigt helt enkelt!" avslutade han bestämt.

"Jaha... Jaja." Pojken med de grå ögonen och det mörka lockiga håret hällde omsorgsfullt varet i kitteln, och var noggrann med att inte skvätta och få det på något annat ställe än på sina handskar.

"Nu måste vi låta varet och tentacklerna koka ihop en stund innan vi kan fortsätta" klargjorde James.

Efter exakt sju och en halv minut tog han sedan upp skålen med pumpan och hällde i det i brygden samtidigt som han, utan att titta på sitt recept, förklarade för de andra.

"'En pumpa för att dölja smakerna från de andra ingredienserna, eftersom drycken ska blandas i pumpajuicen.'" Han var mycket noga med att få med allt, minsta lilla pumpakärna och saftdroppe skulle med.

Nu var det Peters tur att tillsätta ingredines.

"'Två stora sockervadds-fjäderpennor som ska smältas i brygden innan något annat hälls i', och dom ska man ha 'för att effekten ska vara så länge som möjligt.'"

Den blonda, korta pojken var stolt över sig själv. Det var visserligen ingen svår uppgift han hade fått, men han var ändå nöjd över att han lyckats utföra den utan att misslyckas.

"'Tre råttsvansar...'" började Remus, men avbröt sig när han ur ögonvrån såg att Peter bredvid honom ryckte till, och när han tittade på honom var han nyss så nöjda leende ersatt av en illamående grimas.

"Ta det lugnt Slingersvans. Det har inget som helst med dig att göra. De dog en naturlig död" sa han och lade en vänlig hand på den kortare pojkens axel, och med det ämnade han fortsätta. Men precis när han tog luft i lungorna ryckte Sirius receptet ur hans hand och fortsatte hans mening.

"'Tre råttsvansar,' alltså..." sa han hänsynslöst med en sur blängning från Remus håll, "'för att om någon kastar en anti-hårförtjockningsbesvärjelse över skäggen för att få bort dom eller minska dom blir det motsatta effekten och de växer istället mycket snabbare, och blir längre och tjockare än vad de egentligen skulle bli av bara trolldrycken.'"

Nu tittade han upp på sin bäste vän med ett brett grin.

"Tagghorn, det här är genialt!" ropade han skadeglatt. "Nu kommer alla som försöker få bort sina skägg få minst dubbelt så stora!"

"Jag vet!" tjoade James glatt och de båda tjejtjusarna tog varandra i händerna och började skratta och hoppa runt i en lustig segerdans.

Återigen kunde Remus inte låta bli att le brett vid åsynen av hans fåniga klasskamrater, men sedan tyckte han att de tog ut segern lite i förskott och harklade sig.

"Så så, lugna er lite nu." sa han halvhjärtat. "Vi får väl se om det funkar först innan vi kan glädja oss åt vår skapelse."

"Äh, glädjedödare!" suckade Sirius ironiskt och rufsade till Remus hår.

"Jaja, kom igen nu istället!" Remus höll leende upp det långa provröret och synade det i handen mot ljuset.

"Slutligen," fortsatte han sedan, "'ett hårförtjockningsförtrollat skäggstrå, för att få håret att växa på hakan istället för i öronen och för att få skägget så långt och yvigt som möjligt.' _Pelogordo!*_"

Det sista ordet sa han och pekade med sin trollstav på hårstrået i glasröret.

De fyra pojkarna tittade på medan skäggstrået långsamt växte så att det skruvade på sig i röret, samtidigt som det blev grövre och tjockare. De flinade alla stolt den när ärrade pojken försiktigt vände upp-och-ner på röret och hällde i strået i kitteln.

När strået hamnade i trolldrycken var det som om det multiplicerade sig och efter bara några minuter såg det ut som om kitteln var fylldmed ett hundratusentals hårstrån samt en genomskinlig vätska som de badade i.

"Så där, nu behöver vi bara låta det sjuda i en timme innan det är färdigt," avslutade Remus.

"Jag har bara en fråga," började Peter. "Hur hittade du skäggstrået och hur kom du på idén att göra ett 'Skäggväxtelexir'?"

"Det var två frågor." påpekade Sirius leende.

"Var det? Jaja, men jag vill veta svaren på båda frågorna då!" svarade Peter ivrigt.

"Ta det lugnt, jag ska berätta. Jo det var så här..." började James med sin bästa berättarröst, la sig till rätta på sin säng och började leka med sin gyllene Kvick mellan fingrarna.

"Härom dagen flög jag en rundtur med min kvast för att öva på att fånga Kvicken när den plötsligt flög iväg. Den flög längre och längre bort, och högre och högre." Han pausade för att skapa dramatik, och de andra tre lyssnade intresserat.

"Men efter en stund förlorade jag den ur sikte och jag var tvungen att se mig omkring. Då såg jag att jag var utanför Dumbledores kontor och jag bestämde mig för att kika på vad han hade för sig." Han gjorde återigen en paus för att se på de andra som nu satt framåtlutade och lyssnade spänt för att inte missa ett ord av vad han sa. Han flinade när han fortsatte.

"Jag kunde inte se ordentligt, för han satt med ryggen mot mig (som tur var). Men jag såg att han rörde handen ner och upp, från hakan ungefär ner till magen. Efter ett tag förstod jag att han borstade skägget." Han grinade stolt. Det blev tyst en stund innan de andra tre pojkarna förstod vad han just berättat.

"Vänta... Sa du att Dumbledore borstade skägget?" utropade Black. "...Så det är så han får det så lent och glänsande..." mumlade han sedan och strök sig fundersamt över hakan. De andra tittade förvånat på honom innan de skrattade högt alla fyra. Men efter en stund då skratten hade lagt sig blev Peter, Sirius och Remus nyfikna igen.

"Vad hände sen då?" frågade Remus.

"Jo," fortsatte James, " efter ett tag var han klar med skägget och lade sin borste på en hylla inte långt från skrivbordet. Det var då jag fick idén till den här drycken. "

"Men hur fick du tag i skäggstrået då?" frågade Peter, sprickfärdig av nyfikenhet.

"Äsch, det var en baggis. Jag tog det igår, på straffkommenderingen." James rufsade nonchalant till sitt hår igen.

"Hur då, hur då, hur DÅ?!"

"Jo, jag fick ju straffkommendering för att jag var sen till lektionen, när jag planerade det här med Tramptass. Det visade sig att jag skulle ha kommenderingen hos Dumbledore."

"Så det var planerat att du skulle komma sent för att du skulle få straffet hos Dumbledore så att du kunde ta skäggstrået?" frågade Remus och Peter stirrade storögt från honom till James.

"Nej," svarade han. "Det var bara ren tur att jag fick det hos honom. Men hur som helst, när Dumbledore gick in i en sidokammare till kontoret, för att hämta några lådor med instrument jag skulle sortera, passade jag på att ta ett strå från borsten. Jag stod och väntade framför hans skrivbord, så det bar bara att ta något steg till hyllan. När jag tagit ett skäggstrå la jag ner det i röret där och gömde det sedan i min ficka. Sedan kom Dumbledore tillbaka."

Det blev återigen tyst en stund innan Remus hoppade upp från sängen.

"Det har gått en timme nu. Dags att sätta planen i verket!"

**Berättare: Melody**

Sanningen var den att jag aldrig fick tag i Sirius igår. Jag jagade honom uppför trapporna från fängelsehålorna, men istället för att fortsätta springa upp för trapporna mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum, som jag hade trott att han skulle, hade han sprungit nerför en annan trappa som ledde till en smal korridor. Korridoren var en återvändsgränd med bara några tavlor på väggarna. Det var en tavla som var målad som en fruktskål, och för ett ögonblick hade jag trott att päronet faktiskt hade varit ett grönt dörrhandtag. Men när jag kommit fram till tavlan för att ta mig en närmare titt förstod jag att jag måste ha inbillat mig, för tavlan var lika slät som de andra tavlorna i korridoren. Men problemet med tavlan förklarade inte varför Sirius plötsligt var spårlöst försvunnen.

Frustrerad och en aning förbluffad hade jag återvänt till uppehållsrummet, satt mig i en fåtölj och försökt göra några läxor men då jag var alldeles för trött efter dagens händelser hade jag gått upp till sovsalen och lagt mig.

**(A/N: För er som inte vet det så är tavlan en ingång till slottets kök, men man måste kittla päronet för att det ska bli ett handtag så att man kan gå in. Men efter ett tag blir handtaget till ett päron igen, så Melody hade faktiskt inte inbillat sig. Det var i köket som Sirius fick tag i pumpan.)**

Nu var det morgon och vi satt i Stora salen för att äta frukost. Mitt dåliga humör från igår hade knappast gått över, snarare blivit värre. Därför blev jag irriterad så fort någon la en hand över mina för att hindra mig från att dricka en uppfriskande klunk pumpajuice.

"Jag skulle inte dricka det där om jag var du." sa Sirius och flinade.

"Varför inte?" fräste jag och ryckte ifrån honom mina händer och även mitt glas.

"Tja, om du vill undvika... hmm... obehagligheter så skulle jag råda dig från att dricka det, men om du vill så får du naturligtvis." Det ryckte överlägset i hans ena ögonbryn.

"Vad menar du?"

"Överraskning, som du kanske kommer ihåg? Du ska snart få se."

Jag hade tänkt att fråga mer, slänga ur mig någon spydig kommentar men återigen hindrade han mig, denna gången genom att lägga handen för min mun. Först kämpade jag emot men till slut gav jag mig och lugnade mig.

Med lugnet kom nyfikenheten och så besegrades än en gång (som så många gånger förut) mitt dåliga humör. Han hade visserligen vunnit - ack igen - men det var något jag fick finna mig i för stunden.

När han märkte att jag inte längre försökte prata i handen på honom släppte han mig och jag tittade mig omkring. Jag hann precis se Jimmy skölja ner sin mat med en stor klunk pumpajuice innan han rapade ljudligt och satte ned glaset på bordet igen. Den stackarn hade antagligen inte hört Sirius ord om att inte dricka juicen. Jag stirrade på honom för att få reda på vad Sirius (och antagligen de andra i hans gäng) hade gjort med juicen.

Efter ett tag började det sakta men säkert växa små ljusa hårstrån i hans öron, hårstrån som matchade bra med Jimmys blonda hår. Sedan började det växa fjun på hans kinder och slutligen spred det sig till hakan, där det slog rot och började växa på allvar. Efter bara några minuter hade han fått ett skägg som säkert räckte ner till naveln, det var ett skägg som annars skulle ha tagit minst ett år att odla för en fullvuxen man. Då märkte jag att det inte bara var jag som glodde på honom. James, Sirius, Logan, Johnny och Gloria tjöt av skratt, och Megan, Annie-Sue, Remus och Peter log brett. Adrian var lika uttryckslös som alltid.

Fortfarande med gapande mun tittade jag mig omkring för att se om det var fler som drabbats av samma sak, och mycket riktigt var salen fylld av folk som pekade och skrattade åt andra människor med stora yviga skägg.

De var inte bara killar som hade fått skägg märkte jag sedan, jag såg ganska många tjejer som också tittade förvånat ner på sig själva.

Mitt i alla viskanden och skratt hördes plötsligt ett högljutt skrapande när en tjej med långt rött hår och skägg (ett skägg som var bra mycket längre än de flesta andra) sprang mot dörrarna med händerna för ansiktet. Jag såg att hon hade tårar i ögonen och tänkte flyktigt att det var förvånansvärt att hon inte snubblade på skägget, eftersom det räckte henne ner till fötterna.

"Det där," skrattade Sirius bredvid mig och dunkade näven i bordet, "är vad som händer om man försöker få bort det!"

Jag tittade på tjejen med det röda håret och kände medlidande för henne, mig hade de i alla fall förvarnat. Det var något bekant över flickan, men det var svårt att säga vem hon var med det stora skägget i ansiktet. När hon försvann ut ur Stora salen tittade jag skeptiskt mot de ansvariga till att hon blivit ledsen.

Sirius skrattade fortfarande gott, men James såg ut som om hela världen just hade gott under. Han stirrade blint framför sig, och var alldeles likblek i ansiktet.

"Nej!" mumlade han förskräckt. "Varför skulle just _hon_ dricka pumpajuicen just _idag_?! Hon brukar nästan aldrig göra det annars..."

"Vem... Evans?" frågade Sirius och rynkade på näsan. Han var den enda förutom jag som kunde höra James. Det gick upp för mig att det var tjejen som sprungit ut som de talade om - Lily Evans.

"Ja, faktiskt!" svarade James, plötsligt med en arg ton.

"Äsch Tagghorn, hon förtjänade det. Hon är alltid så snorkig mot oss. Hon tål ju inte ens skämt!" sa Sirius föraktfullt.

Men jag var osäker på om James hörde det sista han sa, för plötsligt hade han sprungit efter Lily.

"M-men hallå! Vänta!" ropade Sirius och sprang efter.

Ur ögonvrån såg jag att en fjärde person reste sig och lugnt mot följde efter James och Sirius. Det var en lång gestalt och när han kom närmare såg jag att det var Dumbledore. Nyfiken som jag var undrade jag varför rektorn plötsligt skulle lämna ett frukostbord när det fortfarande fanns mat kvar på bordet, så jag bestämde mig för att följa efter, under "förklädnad".

**Berättare: James**

_"Var är hon? Var skulle jag gömma mig om mitt vackra ansikte var förstört av en idiots dumma skämt? __**Varför**__ var hon tvungen att dricka juicen just idag? Varför, varför __**VARFÖR**__ skulle hon försöka med en anti-hårförtjockningsbersvärjelse ?"_

Det sista visste jag ju förstås redan svaret på. Hon var ju väldigt duktig i skolan. Det var något av alla sakerna som var det fina med Lily.

Medan tankarna virvlade runt i huvudet tittade jag mig vilt omkring i ingångshallen efter henne, men hon hade naturligtvis redan försvunnit därifrån. Kunde hon vara i biblioteket? I uppehållsrummet?

När jag stod där och tvekade hörde jag springande fotsteg som kom närmare. Jag vände ni om för att se Sirius hinna ikapp mig. Precis när jag förstod att Lily måste vara påväg mot sjukhusflygeln och tänkte springa efter henne, grabbade Sirius tag i mig.

Jag kände paniken stiga, jag måste få tag i henne och be om förlåtelse.

Jag försökte desperat vrida mig ur hans grepp, men han höll mig i ett järngrepp och tänkte inte låta mig smita undan utan vidare. Han såg orolig ut.

"Vad är det med dig? Varför stack du bara sådär? Var det något jag sa? Har det med Evans att göra?..."

Jag såg på honom att han hade tänkt att ösa ur sig fler frågor, men han blev avbruten - av ingen mindre än professor Dumbledore.

**Berättare: Någon okänd allvetande**

"Pojkar." sa han och såg orolig ut. "Vet ni vad som hände med miss Evans? Hon såg väldigt ledsen ut, trots att hon hade ett så fint skägg. Själv skulle jag naturligtvis bli överlycklig om jag på en natt fick ett så magnifikt skägg, men jag är rädd att alla kanske inte delar min åsikt..." Han pausade och strök sig fundersamt i sitt eget yviga skägg, och de båda pojkarna svalde och tittade på varandra.

"Alltså..." började den ene med lockigt hår och visste inte riktigt hur han skulle förklara situationen, men sedan tog rektorn till orda igen innan han hunnit svara ordentligt.

"Jaja, hon klarar sig nog. Hon är en klipsk och begåvad ung häxa, håller ni inte med?" han plirade ner mot de unga trollkarlarna framför sig och de svarade tyst: "Jo, sir"

"Hur som helst," började Dumbledore igen, "det är något jag skulle vilja prata med er om..."

_"Trollsnor också!" _tänkte pojken med glasögonen och kände paniken stiga igen. _"Han har kommit på oss! Nu är det ute med oss!" _

"Vet ni vem eller vilka det var som skapade alla de där skäggen?" frågade han och spände blicken i pojkarna.

Det dröjde några sekunder innan de svarade, och när de väl gjorde det bubblade det ur alla möjliga sorts svar och ursäkter, och båda pratade så snabbt och i mun på varandra att det var omöjligt att höra ett enda ord av vad de sa. Medan de fortfarande stod och babblade näst intill hysteriskt och rektorn stod och tittade förvirrat från den ene till andre var det ingen som lade en extra tanke på att en okänd flicka slank förbi dem, och sedan smög upp för trappan och stannade där och lyssnade på diskussionen.

Efter ett tag fick rektorn nog och gjorde en ansats till att lugna pojkarna, men då de inte hörde hans milda försök fick han göra det med lite mer drastiska åtgärder.

"Tysta!" ropade han och äntligen hörde de.

"Säg mig nu bara om ni vet vilka det var, och så fall namnen på dem."

"Det var vi, sir" sa Potter. "Vi ihop med Remus och Peter."

"Jag tänkte väl det. Det bara måste ha varit ni." svarade Dumbledore snällt. James och Sirius hade slagit ner blickarna, men när de hörde rektorns tonfall vågade de möta den långe mannens blick. Till deras förvåning log han stort.

"Vad menar du, sir?" frågade Black. "Visste du att det var vi?"

"Ja, jag hade mina föraningar. När jag väl förstod vad alla elever pekade på och skrattade åt tänkte jag att det inte var riktigt normalt att många hade odlat så fina skägg på bara en natt. Då förstod jag också att det måste ha varit någon elev eller flera som gjort det, och det kunde inte vara vem som helst. Jag förstod att det krävdes ganska stor talang och fantasi för att göra något sådant. Det finns inte många som skulle komma på idén att få massa folk i skolan att odla skägg, än mindre som har mod att kunna utföra den, det ska jag säga er! När den tanken hade slagit mig var jag nästan helt säker på att det var ni Gryffindorpojkar i årskurs sex som var skyldiga till detta dåd, och sedan när jag kom att tänka på ett visst skäggstrå som jag berövats under en viss persons straffkommendering, var jag helt säker." Dumbledore avslutade sin lilla berättelse och log menande mot James.

"Så du visste att jag tog det?!" frågade han förbryllat.

"Jo då. Jag såg dig allt. Jag hade tänkt att fråga om det först, men sedan blev jag så nyfiken på vad du skulle med ett skäggstrå till så jag lät bli. Nu förstår jag att ni säkert använde det till ert lilla skämt. Men det enda jag inte förstår är _hur_ ni gjorde det. Jag förstår att det var ganska avancerad magi ni gjorde det, och jag skulle bara _älska_ att få veta hur ni gjorde det!" sa rektorn entusiastiskt.

De båda pojkarna var osäkra på om han bara låtsades för att få ur dem sanningen, och sedan straffa dem på något sätt, men sedan tänkte Potter att det kanske inte skulle bli så farligt straff i alla fall, det var ju trots att _Dumbledore_ (som alltid hade haft bra humor och förståelse för ett roligt litet spratt) de pratade med.

Så James berättade än en gång hur de hade gjort, hur han fått sin idé och hur de hade gjort elexiret med några infoganden från Sirius och Dumbledore som visade att han förstod med några "Aha", "Jaså?" och "Intressant!" här och var.

**Berättare: Melody**

Medan jag satt där och lyssnade på diskussionen nedanför började sakta en plan forma sig i mitt huvud. Jag skulle gottgöra Lily för min bror och hans gängs handlingar. Marodörerna, som de kallade sig, skulle få smaka på sin egen medecin genom att berövas några av deras käraste egenskaper - deras charm och tjejtilldragelse. Man skulle inte längre kunna säga att de var snygga, och inte heller skulle de kunna utpressa någon genom att försöka få dem att säga just det. Det var dags för hämnd.

_"Lily kommer säkerligen hjälpa mig med det!" _tänkte jag och sprang tyst upp mot sjukhusvingeln (dit jag genast fattat att hon måste ha varit på väg).

* * *

><p><strong>Så där! Kapitel 9 klart! Jag vet att det tog lång tid, men nu måste ni väl ändå vara nöjda med kapitlets längd? ;)<strong>

***Pelogordo är alltså en hårförtjockningstrollformel, och som jag nämnde i ansvarsfriskrivningen där uppe äger jag den, alltså jag har hittat på just det ordet eller hur man ska säga, så om ni försöker hitta trollformeln på 'harrypotterwikia' eller andra harry potter sidor kommer ni inte hitta den. Hur som helst är det spanska och ordet 'pelo' betyder 'hår' och ordet 'gordo' betyder 'tjock/tjockt'. **


	10. Planeringen börjar

**Hej allihopa!  
><strong>

**Jag vet, jag vet. Det var flera månader sen jag skrev sist! Men nu skriver jag, och jag jobbar med nästa kapitel redan. Dessutom kommer detta kapitel lagom till Jul! :)  
><strong>

**I det förra kapitlet bestämmer sig de fyra Marodörerna för att göra ett spratt i skolan, ett väldigt hårigt sådant. Där får vi läsa hur de med James eget, påkommet recept gör en så kallad Skäggväxttrolldryck, som de sedan blandar i i skolans förråd av pumpajuice, och alla som dricker juicen den morgonen börjar det växa stora yviga skägg på. De som försöker få bort skäggen med hjälp av en sax eller någon trollformel får extra långt och yvigt skägg. Lily är en av dem som försöker få bort sitt skägg, och springer upp till sjukhusflygeln i förskräckelse. Plötsligt blir det liv i James Potter och han springer efter henne, men tappar bort henne när Sirius hinner ifatt honom och börjar tjata på honom. Då kommer Dumbledore också ut från stora salen och ska till synes skälla ut dem för deras rackartyg, när det visar sig att han tyckte det var roligt. Men vad ingen av dem märker är att Melody Potter lyssnar på deras diskussion, och bestämmer sig för att nu, nu är det dags för hämnd!**

**Medan jag satt där och lyssnade på diskussionen nedanför började sakta en plan forma sig i mitt huvud. Jag skulle gottgöra Lily för min bror och hans gängs handlingar. Marodörerna, som de kallade sig, skulle få smaka på sin egen medecin genom att berövas några av deras käraste egenskaper - deras charm och tjejtilldragelse. Man skulle inte längre kunna säga att de var snygga, och inte heller skulle de kunna utpressa någon genom att försöka få dem att säga just det. Det var dags för hämnd.**

**"Lily kommer säkerligen hjälpa mig med det!" tänkte jag och sprang tyst upp mot sjukhusvingeln (dit jag genast fattat att hon måste ha varit på väg)**

**Så här slutar det förra kapitlet, och ungefär där det slutar börjar nästa.**

* * *

><p>Jag öppnade dörren och gick ut. Jag hade precis varit och hälsat på Lily i sjukhusflygeln. Vi hade suttit i hennes säng och jag hade berättat om min hämningsplan för henne. Jag hade erkänt för mig själv att jag inte kände henne så bra, men hon var väldigt öppen och trevlig och jag trodde att vi skulle komma bra överens. När jag först hade börjat prata med henne hade jag varit väldigt nervös, men jag hade märkt snabbt att jag kunde slappna av och känna mig bekväm i hennes sällskap.<br>"Åh jag skulle verkligen njuta av att få ge tillbaka för gammal ost!" hade hon skrattat och jag hade andats ut, lugnare till mods. Lättad över att hon gick med på att hämnas hade jag frågat vidare om vad vi skulle göra och vi hade bestämt att vi båda skulle försöka komma på ett bra spratt att spela Marodörerna under dagen. Jag skulle fundera under mina lektioner och Lily i sin sjukhussäng, för hon hade inte tänkt  
>gå därifrån förrän hennes långa röda skägg hade försvunnit, vilket jag kunde förstå. Sedan skulle jag komma tillbaka efter middagen så att vi kunde fortsätta diskutera våra idéer.<br>"Åh förresten! Det där ska tydligen försvinna efter tolv timmar." hade jag sagt och tittat menande på Lilys skägg innan jag gick ut.

Dagens första lektioner började strax och Lily tänkte inte låta mig missa dem för hennes skull, så därför skyndade jag mig ner för de många trapporna, ut genom ekportarna och ner mot växthusen, där nästan hela klassen stod samlad. Bara några minuter efter mig anlände professor Sprout och inledde lektionen. Det var vår andra lektion i Örtlära och vi hade börjat prata om Mimbulus Mimbletonior, och jag skulle tillägna hela den långa lektionen till att stå och klämma på deras bölder och samla in deras stinksav. Jag hoppades bara att jag överlevde den tråkiga lektionen för att kunna komma tillbaka till Lily senare.  
>Men efter klassen äntligen lagt ihop och lämnat växthusen flöt dagen faktiskt förbi ganska snabbt. Vi fortsatte till Försvar mot svartkonster, som följdes av Trollkonsthistoria. Därpå var det lunch och sedan hade vi Spådomskonst och Förvandlingskonst.<p>

När jag väl ätit middag skyndade jag mig upp till sjukhusflygeln, och jag hade med mig några smörgåsar till Lily (eftersom jag misstänkte att hon måste vara ganska hungrig) som hon glupskt tuggade i sig.  
>"Så... Fått några idéer då?" frågade hon efter en stund, med munnen full av ostscones.<br>"Nja, jag har faktiskt inte kommit på något bra än" sa jag generat och slängde ifrån mig väskan på sängen.  
>"Hmm..." tänkte hon."Vad är det där?" frågade hon sedan och pekade på några flaskor med äckligt gult innehåll i, som låg i min väska och nu blottades.<br>"Stinksav från en mimbulus mimbletonia." konstaterade jag.  
>"Vad ska du med det till?" undrade hon och rynkade på näsan.<br>"Jag vet inte riktigt, vi klämde ut saven idag på Örtläran, och professor Sprout sa att vi skulle spara det till vårat ingrediensförråd, eftersom vi antagligen skulle komma att få användning av det nån gång, till exempel i Trolldryckskonst."  
>"Ja, nog kommer du få användning av det, alltid. Det kanske är något vi kan använda oss av i vår hämnd."<br>"Till vadå?"  
>"Det vet jag inte än. Men på vilket sätt vill du hämnas?" frågade hon som om hon var väldigt erfaren av att hämnas.<br>"Jag tänkte mig att vi tar deras bästa egenskaper och förvränger dem till något dåligt."  
>"Oooh, jag gillar hur du tänker." Hon tog fram ett stycke pergament och sin gåsfjäderpenna ur sin väska som stod bredvid sängen. Mitt på pappret skrev hon 'hämnd' med stora bokstäver och ringade sedan in ordet. "Vi kan börja med att skriva upp våra idéer på hur vi ska hämnas här och vad vi ska göra." sa hon.<br>Sedan gjorde hon ett sträck ut från ringen och skrev 'Bra Egenskaper'. Hon ringade in de orden med och därefter gjorde hon fyra nya armar från ordet och skrev de fyra marodörernas namn.  
>"Okej, vad har de för bra egenskaper?" sa hon eftertänksamt.<br>"Tja, James och Sirius är ju bra på Quidditch," sa jag lite tvekande.  
>"Mhm, det är bra, det är bra. Och Remus är omtänksam och väldigt ambitiös. Sen är väldigt prydlig av sig också."<br>Jag tittade förvånat upp. Jag tror det var första gången jag hörde henne prata väl om någon av de fyra. Fast jag hade ju å andra sidan inte pratat med henne så mycket.  
>"Känner du honom?" frågade jag nyfiket.<br>"Ja. Vi är barndomsvänner. Och så är han ju också prefekt, som jag." Hon log ett vackert leende.  
>"Jaha. Men James och Sirius anses ju vara snygga och är ju kända för att vara 'de populäraste killarna' på skolan."<br>"Det menar du inte!" svarade hon ironiskt och suckade ljudligt medan hon skrev ner det på pappret. "Men det ska vi ändra på!"  
>"Ja verkligen! Hmm, men Peter då?" frågade jag.<br>Det blev tyst en stund när vi båda funderade på vad han hade för bra egenskaper.  
>"Öhhm, han har långt blont hår?"<br>"Han gillar att äta?"  
>För att vara ärliga så visste varken jag eller Lily särskillt mycket om Pettigrew, förutom hans antagliga förkärlek för mat med tanke på hans lilla runda mage och att han var blond. Han var ganska tystlåten av sig och hängde mest efter de andra, vad jag förstått. Men så kom jag på det, det var ju svaret!<br>"Vi kan göra honom pratig!" utbrast jag.  
>"Va?"<br>"Ja, alltså, han pratar ju typ aldrig!"  
>Lily instämde, och så skrev hon ner det med, trots att det kanske inte var den bästa egenskapen. Sedan gick vi in på hur vi skulle vända deras egenskaper. Vi satt och pratade ett bra tag och när sensommarsolen sakta började sänka sig över sjön där ute märkte vi att Lilys skägg började krympa ihop till små mjuka fjun på hakan, och så vi började packa ihop våra saker och gick och meddelade madam Pompfrey.<br>Tillsammans lämnade vi sjukhusflygeln och gick glatt tillbaka till Uppehållsrummet. Kanske var det bara min inbillning, men när vi kom intraskandes tillsammans tyckte jag för ett ögonblick att James kastade en förstulen blick på oss.  
>Lite överraskad och aningen misstänksam bad jag Lily hjälpa mig med min förvandlingskonst-läxa, medan jag tittade på James för att se hur han skulle reagera.<br>"Ja, visst! Vad handlar den om?" svarade Lily, ovetande om vad jag gjorde. Vi gick och satte oss vid ett bord längre bort, och han följde oss surt blängande med blicken när vi satte oss vid ett bord och pratade.  
>Jag hade inte inbillat mig. Jag undrade varför han plötsligt såg så sur ut, jag hade väl inte gjort honom något?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Så där!<strong>

**Inte jätte händelserikt, men nästa kommer att vara det.  
><strong>

**Men GOD JUL och GOTT NYTT ÅR på er! :D  
>Och om ni inte firar så får ni i alla fall ha ett underbart lov! :D<br>**


	11. Hämnden är ljuv

**Hej igen allihop! :3 **

**Ledsen att ni får dras med mina sena uppdateringar, men här är nästa kapitel! Och jag måste säga att ni läser och kommenterar och lägger min historia på Alert och så, det betyder verkligen jättemycket för mig! Tack ska ni ha!**

**Tack också till min underbara beta-läsare Animalziz, och nu får ni njuta av det ca. 3000 långa kapitlet! (och ja, jag är stolt över att ha skrivit så mycket, det var därför jag annonsera det ;p)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sammanfattning kapitel 10<strong>

**Melody har smugit upp till Lily och frågat om hon ville hjälpa henne hämnas på Marodörerna, vilket hon gärna ville. De har bestämt att de ska fundera på hur de vill hämnas på dem under dagen, Melody under sina lektioner och Lily i sin sjukhussäng (eftersom hon inte ville gå därifrån med sitt långa skägg Marodörerna orsakat henne). Senare, när de har återförenats, bestämmer de att de ska ta pojkarnas bra egenskaper och förvränga dem till något dåligt. De kommer också på att de kan använda sig av Melodys nya förråd av stinksav i sin hämnd, men inte till exakt vad. När Lilys skägg har försvunnit går de tillsammans till uppehållsrummet, och då märker Melody att James tittar surt på dem.**

**Nu har några dagar passerat, och det är äntligen dags för hämnd! Hämnd, ljuva hämnd!**

**Ps: Om jag inte skrivit vem berättaren är, så är det Melody. Jag vill också varna för lite grövre språk i detta kapitel, d.v.s. svordomar. Ds**

* * *

><p><strong>Berättare: Melody<strong>

Det var en blåsig fredagsmorgon och jag hade precis bytt om tillsammans med de andra i laget efter Quidditchträningen som hade hållits tidigt på morgonen, innan frukosten, eftersom planen var uppbokad hela kvällen. James och Sirius var naturligtvis de första som lämnade omklädningsrummen, och själv var jag som vanligt en av de sista.  
>När jag väl kom upp till slottet kom Lily fram till mig från ett hörn där hon stått gömd.<br>"Hej, förlåt, de var för snabba för att jag skulle hinna med. Jag fick inte reda på vart de skulle ta vägen." ursäktade jag mig.  
>"Det är lugnt. " svarade hon. "De träffade Remus precis innanför dörrarna. Potter och Remus skulle hämta något från sin sovsal tror jag, Pettigrew sa dom var i köket och Black skulle träffa någon."<br>"Okej, vet du var köket ligger?" frågade jag henne osäkert. Själv hade jag ingen aning om var det låg, (under alla de fyra åren och de få dagarna i femte året jag gått på Hogwarts hade jag inte ens tänkt tanken på att det borde finnas något ställe i slottet där maten faktiskt lagades) och jag kunde för mitt liv inte förstå varför man gick till köket precis innan frukosten. Men jag antog att det bara bekräftade den lilla informationen jag och Lily hade om Peter: att han gillade att äta.  
>"Nja, alltså jag är inte riktigt säker, men jag har för mig att jag har hört någon säga att det ligger i källaren."<p>

"Och du vet inte var Sirius skulle träffa denna 'någon'?" frågade jag. Hämnden skulle misslyckas ganska totalt om vi inte fick tag i Sirius, eftersom han var en av dem jag ville hämnas på mest. Lily skakade ursäktande på huvudet.

"Hmm..." suckade jag. Det här kanske inte skulle gå så bra ändå, tänkte jag. Men sedan avgjorde jag att det var bättre med en liten hämnd istället för ingen alls, och att vi därför skulle hämnas på James och Remus först, eftersom vi inte visste var Sirius befann sig.  
>"Har du allting klart då?"<br>"Japp!"  
>"Bra! Då tar vi James och Remus först i alla fall. De kan inte ha hunnit så långt än. Kom, så sticker vi!" sa jag och började springa mot trappan med Lily hack i häl. Vi sprang upp till tredje våningen där tunneln bakom en gobeläng fanns. Vi följde tunneln upp till sjunde våningen, där vi väntade på dem bakom den motsvarande gobelängen och tittade igenom tyget mot den Tjocka Damens porträtt. Medan vi väntade på att de skulle klättra ur hålet bakom tavlan tog jag fram en liten pappersboll ur fickan. Den var från Zonkos och den innehöll ett klotformat tuggummi. Det kallades för 'Superklistergum' och det inte utan anledning. Om man tuggade det och sedan slängde det på marken och någon trampade på det därefter fastnade man på golvet som om man skulle ha trampat i torkande cement. Jag kom ihåg hur jag hittat tuggummit i James rum för några veckor sedan när han packade sin koffert. Jag drog av pappret och började tugga på gummit och sedan dröjde det inte länge förrän vi såg James och Remus komma traskandes genom korridoren.<br>"Nu är det snart dags!" viskade Lily uppspelt bredvid mig.  
>"Vänta, tyst!" mumlade jag med munnen full av supergummit, för jag hade hört att de pratade om Sirius.<br>"...någon, men vem var det han skulle träffa?" hördes Remus stämma.  
>"Äh, det var en vän, sa han. Någon femteklassare från Ravenclaw tror jag." svarade min bror. "Han sa att de skulle mötas vid klocktornet har jag för mig, men han skulle möta upp oss till frukosten. Han sa att det antagligen skulle gå snabbt."<br>"Heh, då vet vi vart vi ska sen. Tack James! Men nu tar vi er allt!" viskade jag, tog ut tuggummit ur munnen och slängde det på stengolvet en liten bit framför Remus, genom en liten springa I gobelängen. Supergummit landade ljudlöst på marken och snart satte Remus sin ena fot på den och självklart fastnade han. James, som inte märkte att hans vän plötsligt stannat upp fortsatte att prata ut i luften och strosade lugnt vidare mot korridorens krök. Jag nickade åt Lily och sprang tyst som en mus genom tunneln bakom gobelängen, förbi James och sedan följde jag väggen när korridoren svängde och ställde mig i tunnelmynningen. Vid den motsatta väggen stod en gammal rustning. Jag tog fram flaskan med stinksav jag och Lily sparat för detta tillfälle och hällde i innehållet i en hink som jag trollade fram. Sedan förhäxade jag fram rustningen så att den stod i mitten av gången och lyfte hinken med min stav så att den landade på rustningens hjälm. När jag kontrollerat att rustningen stod rätt gick jag runt hörnet i tunneln igen. Nu var James alldeles nära att svänga och snart skulle han se rustningen. Jag svingade trollstaven än en gång, riktade den mot James och viskade: _"Riddikulus!"_* Han kände att något träffade honom i sidan av huvudet, även om han förstås inte kunde veta exakt vad som träffat honom mer än att det kanske var en trollformel, men vilken kunde han omöjligt veta. Han vände snabbt på huvudet för att se sig om, och precis som jag hoppats fortsatte han gå runt hörnet. James vände just förundrat tillbaka på huvudet när han klev rätt in i rustningen. Ett högljutt frustande undslapp min mun, men som tur var hördes det inte över det förskräckliga oväsen som orsakades av rustningen när den föll ihop runt omkring min bror, och slamret från hinken som satte sig tjusigt på hans huvud. Vid det laget hade Remus faktiskt lyckats ta sig loss från Superklistergummit (eller han hade kommit på att han kunde ta av skon från foten) och skyndade nu, med en fot i sin sko och den andra i sin strumpa, mot oljudet från James. Först såg han förfärad ut, sedan spred sig snabbt ett brett leende på hans läppar innan han började skratta hjärtligt. Och inte var det konstigt att han skrattade, jag fick själv kämpa med att inte frusta till igen när jag såg effekterna av min trollformel. James rygg hade blivit krokig och bucklig, hans ögon och tänder hade förstorats till sina tredubbla storlekar och hans ben hade blivit ungefär lika långa som smalbenen brukade vara.  
>Men Remus hann inte hålla på att skratta så länge förrän han tvärt avbröt sig själv och tvingades trycka för båda händerna för näsan av den hemska stanken som spred sig när saven kom i kontakt med James kropp. Själv flinade jag brett och satte en klädnypa på näsan som jag haft med mig i fickan. Jag gick tillbaka till Lily, snart åtföljd av de två Marodörerna på andra sidan gobelängen, som återvände för att försöka få loss Remus sko. Jag highfivade med Lily, och sedan gick vi tillbaka nerför tunneln för att hämnas vidare på Sirius och Peter, medan vi fortfarande hörde Remus höga röst.<br>"Asså, jag fattar inte hur du lyckas! Vänta bara tills McGonagall får se det här, du kommer bli så jävla straffad! Det här måste vi fan fira!"  
>Det kanske inte lät som så mycket för den som inte kände Remus, men det räckte med att ha pratat med honom i bara en liten stund för att veta att han inte använde så ovårdat språk och definitivt inte brukade fira när hans vänner var under en säker straffkommendering. Därför visste jag att även Lily lyckats utmärkt med den första delen av sin hämnd.**<p>

* * *

><p>Väl nere vid tredje våningen skiljdes jag och Lily åt, eftersom vi hade kommit överens om att hon skulle ta Peter samtidigt som jag tog Sirius, för annars hade vi inte hunnit innan någon av de fyra hade gått in i Stora Salen. Det var nämligen där vi hade tänkt att köra finalen, och då fungerade det inte om någon av dem redan gått in. Lily försvann nerför trapporna, och plötsligt blev jag rädd att jag skulle misslyckas.<p>

Tänk om jag inte hittade Sirius i tid? Tänk om han redan klarat av sitt ärende? Hade inte James sagt att han trodde det skulle gå snabbt?  
><em>"Men nej,"<em> fick jag intala mig själv, _"Det kunde inte ha gått så snabbt!"_ Sedan fick jag tänka efter lite innan jag fortsatte. _"Få se nu: Klocktornet... Det ligger vid Sjukhusflygeln... Det är ju på denna våningen!"_ Och så skyndade jag mig bort mot tornet. Jag kände hur det drog lite svalt när jag närmade mig dörren som ledde till den lilla utegården vid klocktornet. Jag skulle precis trycka ner handtaget på dörren när jag stoppade mig själv. Det skulle vara för uppenbart att det var jag som förhäxat honom om han skulle se mig. Om jag bara kunde gömma mig bakom något eller... Som så många gånger förut slog det mig att jag faktiskt kunde förvandla mitt utseende nästan precis hur jag ville. Så jag bestämde mig för ett utseende som var ganska olikt mitt eget vanliga, och drog nervöst ett djupt andetag för att lugna mina nerver en aning. Jag förstod inte riktigt varför jag plötsligt var så nervös, men det kanske var för att jag inte visste vad som skulle vänta mig på andra sidan dörren. Men om jag hade väntat mig något så var det inte det där. Jag tryckte ner handtaget och öppnat dörren försiktigt, och där var Sirius. Han var djupt försjunken i sitt 'ärende' med sin så kallade 'vän' från Ravenclaw, och jag blev helt paff. _"Jag kan inte tro det,"_ tänkte jag med avsmak. Självklart skulle det tvunget vara en tjej han träffade och självklart skulle de bara vara tvungna att sticka ner sina tungor i halsarna på varandra. Och självklart blev jag jättegenerad och arg samtidigt, blodet rusade upp i huvudet och jag visste inte vad jag skulle ta mig till utan blev stående. Men då kom en svag vindpust och stängde dörren bakom mig, och 'paret' tittade förskräckt upp. Då råkade Sirius fånga min blick och återigen blev jag alldeles paff och förlamad. Sedan kom den där underliga känslan krypandes i magen på mig igen, min forna ilska var som bortblåst och det var som om tid och rum försvann. Det var som om... som om Sirius såg rakt igenom min fasad, som om han såg att det var jag som stod där, fastän jag hade förvandlat mig helt oigenkännligt. Jag kände rodnaden bränna ännu mer om mina kinder och blev plötsligt medveten om min hängande haka när vi stirrade varandra i ögonen. Sedan återvände medvetandet som ett slag i ansiktet och så sprang jag hastigt bort mot dörren på andra sidan gården. Den var placerad så att man bara såg den övre halvan av den, då den var bakom några bänkar och en rabatt med några rosenbuskar i. Jag öppnade den och stängde den kort därefter för att det skulle låta som att jag gick ut, och sedan gömde jag mig snabbt bakom buskarna. De två hade återgått till sitt ärende igen, märkte jag misstroget när jag hittat ett kikhål i buskagen. Men nu skulle jag minsann få dem att sluta, tänkte jag och flinade elakt för mig själv, för nu var det dags för hämnd! Jag stack in min trollstav i kikhålet och kastade den första trollformeln på honom.  
><em>"Antitesto"*** <em>viskade jag, och de vältränade musklerna under hans hud förminskades kraftigt med ett svagt 'shlupp', vilket gjorde att han såg väldigt spinkig ut. Det såg väldigt roligt ut och jag fnissade tyst för mig själv och kastade iväg en färgändrings-förtrollning i riktning mot hans mun. Än syntes ingen skillnad, men jag visste att det snart skulle göra det. Efter ett litet tag särade de på sig en smula, för att hämta andan. Sirius firade av vad han trodde var ett sexigt leende, eftersom han inte hade en aning om hur han nu såg ut, för hade han vetat det hade han nog försökt visa så lite av sina tänder som möjligt. De var nämligen slemmigt gröna, eftersom färgändringen var på hans saliv. När tjejen såg det, såg hon först chockad ut och sedan tog hon sig med illa dold avsmak för sin egen mun som för att kolla om hon själv hade fått något på sig. Sedan såg hon hur hans kropp såg ut och hon blev nästan likblek i ansiktet, och jag såg med nöje på medan hon febrilt letade efter en anledning att gå därifrån. Sirius började se lite smått förvirrad ut, och öppnade munnen, antagligen för att fråga vad som var fel, men kom inte längre än "Va..." eftersom hans röst 'bröts'. Han harklade sig och försökte igen, men kom inte längre denna gången heller, eftersom hans röst fortfarande var lika ljus. Sanningen var att det var den andra effekten av min första trollformel, att rösten blev ljusare då testosteronet minskades. Jag fick verkligen kämpa för att inte lägga mig ner i jorden och börja asgarva när jag såg deras miner.  
>"Ehm, öh jo jag... jag..." stammade tjejen utan att komma någon vart.<br>"Du vad?" viskade Sirius flörtigt efter att han fattat att hans röst inte bar att prata med, och lutade sig närmare henne. Jag såg att paniken växte i hennes ögon och sedan ropade hon "Jag måste gå!" rakt i ansiktet på honom och sprang iväg mot dörren jag kommit ifrån och försvann.  
>"Vad fan..?" hörde jag Sirius mumla och harkla sig igen innan han själv gick mot dörren.<br>När han äntligen lämnat gården tillät jag mig att skratta ut, innan jag också gick iväg, för att möta upp med Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Samtidigt, hos Lily. Berättare: någon allvetande okänd<strong>

Efter ett tags omkringgående vid de gamla fängelsehålorna och Trolldrycksklassrummen kom Lily fram till en korridor, med några dörrar och en stor tavla med en fruktskål på. **(AN: det är samma korridor som Melody tappade bort Sirius.)** Efter en liten stund, när Lily drog fundersamt med fingrarna över ena väggen, svängde plötsligt tavlan upp och ur hålet bakom kom Peter med famnen full av bakelser och pumpajuice.  
>Båda blev lika förvånade av att se varandra, Lily hade inte förväntat sig att se Peter komma ut ur en tavla och Peter hade verkligen inte väntat sig att få se Lily ströva omkring vid köket. Det var tyst för ett ögonblick, men sedan bröts tystnaden av Peter.<br>"Så vad gör du här då, Evans?" frågade han och tog en tugga muffins. Lily blev genast väldigt nervös, för hon kunde inte gärna säga att hon letade efter honom så att hon kunde förhäxa honom, och Lily var inte den bästa lögnaren.  
>"Eh, jo jag letar efter..." Hon gjorde en kort paus och letade intensivt efter ett vettigt svar. "... Professor Slughorn."<br>Precis efter att hon hade sagt det kom hon på att det inte alls var ett vettigt svar, eftersom hans kontor låg i fängelsehålorna och inte i källaren.  
>"Ja, alltså han var inte på sitt kontor och jag tänkte att han kanske var här någonstans." fortsatte Lily och tänkte <em>"Det här blir bara värre och värre, vad skulle professorn göra här?"<em> Hon tittade oroligt åt Peters håll men som tur var, var han inte den klyftigaste personen och tänkte inte mer på det. Därför nickade han bara och sa hejdå till henne och gick mot trappan för att komma till sina vänner.  
>När Peter hade gått förbi henne kom hon på att hon ju hade ett uppdrag och så tog hon upp sin trollstav igen. Hon riktade den mot Peter och när hon sprang förbi honom mumlade hon <em>"Piensa verduras"****<em>. Sedan stannade hon ett kort ögonblick, svingade staven igen och den här gången kastade hon en minnesförtrollning över honom, så att han för säkerhets skull inte skulle komma ihåg att han träffat henne och att hon hade förhäxat honom. Sedan sprang hon snabbt uppför trappan, medan hon hörde att Peter slängde ifrån sig alla godsakerna och frågade sig själv varför han vid Merlins skägg bar omkring på massa onyttiga muffins och kakor. Lily log brett.

* * *

><p><strong>Berättare: Melody<strong>  
>Vi träffades igen kort därefter, i entrén. Det kändes overkligt att vi hade hunnit med så mycket på så kort tid, men än var vi inte riktigt klara. Jag och Lily gick arm i arm mot Stora Salen, där större delen av skolan nu satt och åt frukost, men vi var inte de sista att sätta oss, eftersom Marodörerna själva inte gjort entré än. Precis innan vi gick in i salen förtrollade vi tröskeln så att vi skulle veta när de kom in. Sedan skyndade vi oss att ta två plaster i mitten av bordet så att vi skulle se dem. Nu gällde det att vara beredd, vilken sekund som helst nu skulle de... Precis då kände vi stöten från förtrollningen som vittnade om att nu skulle de öppna dörrarna, och vi kastade genast våra sista förhäxningar mot dörrarna. De slogs upp med ett 'pang' och trollformlerna träffade de fyra killarna innan någon annan hann reagera på smällen. När alla gjorde det tittade de mot oljudet och där var Marodörerna. James hade puckelrygg, jättelika ögon och tänder och pyttesmå ben, och Sirius var jättespinkig. Båda såg ilskna ut (vilket gjorde det ännu roligare), eftersom de inte var glada över vad som hänt med deras kroppar.<br>Remus hade slipsen runt huvudet istället för halsen och flinade barnsligt, och Peter stod med famnen full av grönsaker - och alla fyra var utan hår på huvudet. Det gick ett sus genom salen, som om de båda portarna orsakat ett vinddrag, och sedan var det som om någon lösgjorde alla från en hypnos och hela salen brast ut i gapskratt. Marodörerna tappade sina hakor och Peter tappade även några grönsaker, för de kunde omöjligt veta varför alla plötsligt började skratta så. Nog för hur James och Sirius såg ut, men _hela_ skolan skulle inte skratta för det. Det måste vara något mer. De vände sig sakta om mot varandra och såg med förskräckelse hur de såg ut. Återigen började folket i stora salen skratta, men sedan började stanken från James sprida sig, och skrattet övergick snart till stönanden när folk kände doften. Men jag och Lily tog på oss våra klädnypor, och såg fnissande på när McGonagall ilsket reste sig från sin stol vid honnörsbordet och klampade fram till de fyra pojkarna.

"Det här är förstås ert lilla pojkstreck, Potter och Black! Mitt kontor, NU PÅ EN GÅNG!" röt hon. Då började Remus tjoa och skratta högt.

"Vad var det jag sa?" sa han och blinkade till James, och skrattade nästan så att han kiknade. Sedan vände han sig till publiken och började vispa med ena armen i luften. "Wohooo, nu är det fest, för fan!" skrek han och återigen blev det tyst i salen.

"Ja fest blir det nog när ni får damma av alla bibliotekets böcker!" sa McGonagall. "Det gäller dig och Pettigrew med!" fortsatte hon när hon såg hans triumferande min.

"Men, men..!" stammade James och Sirius chockat.

"Inga men, följ med mig här nu!" sa professorn och föste ut dem från salen.

Eleverna tjöt nu av skratt, och några av lärarna skrockade gott.

"Melody," sa Lily förtjust bredvid mig, "Vi gjorde det!"

* * *

><p><strong>Berättare: Sirius<strong>  
>Jag var mitt inne i ett strulande med en tjej på Klocktornsgården, där jag trodde att vi skulle vara ensamma, när klickandet från en dörr som stängdes hördes. Både jag och tjejen avslutade abrupt och tittade bort mot dörren. Där stod en annan tjej och gapade åt oss med ett chockat uttryck i ansiktet, samtidigt som det avspeglade både rodnande förlägenhet och flammande vrede. Men trots att jag aldrig sett henne förut var det något bekant över henne. Sättet hon betedde sig på och... ögonen. När jag mötte dem pirrade det till lite i magen och jag fick den där underliga känslan igen, som jag bara känt en gång förut.<p>

_"Men..."_ tänkte jag förbryllat, _"är inte det..."_

Men längre än så hann jag inte tänka för just då blåste det en lätt bris i hennes slarvigt uppsatta hår, hon blinkade och sprang sedan ut genom den andra dörren. Och då slöt Ravenclawtjejen framför mig avståndet mellan oss igen, vi fortsatte där vi avslutade och jag glömde snabbt av den andra tjejen.

* * *

><p><strong>Så där! Hoppas ni tyckte om det!<strong>

***I min berättelse går det att kasta Riddikulus på människor också, och tekniskt sett borde det gå att göra det i verkligheten också, för det står ingenstans att det inte går. **

****Lily kastade en trollformel på Remus som gjorde att han blev världens festprisse, därav språket och den totala karaktärsförändringen. **

*****Antitesto: En påhittad trollformel som jag hittade på lite snabbt. Går ut på att man minskar testosteronet (det manliga hormonet, som gör män manliga med mörk röst, kraftigare muskler mm) så att man blir mer kvinnlig, därav att hans muskler blir mindre och hans röst ljusare. **

******Piensa verduras: Det är spanska (ursäkta min brist på kunnande av latin) och betyder 'Tänk grönsaker'. Peter kan då bara tänka på grönsaker som mat, och blir förfärad när han har massa onyttiga sötsaker i famnen.**


	12. En dålig dag

**Hejsan :) Detta kapitlet är dedikerat till livnicki för att hon gav mig den underbara idén till detta kapitel. Hoppas du blir nöjd! :D**

**Sedan vill jag också tacka min beta-reader igen, för att hon gör ett så bra jobb! :)**

**ANsvarsfriskrivning: Jag äger inte Harry Potter eller något annat av J.K. Rowlings verk, bara OC:na. **

* * *

><p><strong>I det förra kapitlet hämnades Melody på Marodörerna genom att göra till dem fula och oattraktiva flintskallar. Nu har det gått några få veckor, och det är i mitten av oktober. (AN: ursäkta få-ordigheten här i sammanfattningen, jag är trött.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Berättare: Melody <strong>

Det var en dag som alla andra höstdagar; det hade blivit kyligare både utomhus och inomhus, det var ofta molnigt och det regnade med jämna mellanrum. Just denna dag var en väldigt blåsig dag - man kunde ständigt höra suset från vinden när den ven i fönsterluckorna och runt slottsväggarna, och Svartsjöns yta bröts i stora vågor. Jag satt och drömde mig bort när läraren förklarade en viktig del om hur man brygger en Avsvällningsdos när klockan äntligen ringde för att meddela att lektionen var slut. Det var den sista lektionen för dagen och snart strömmade alla eleverna glatt ut i korridorerna, som snabbt fylldes. Det tog inte lång tid innan de var proppfulla. Jag var trött efter den långa skoldagen och ville inget hellre än att få gå till uppehållsrummet och lägga ifrån mig min väska och sitta och slappa ett tag innan det var dags för middag.  
>Utanför klassrumsdörren började jag därför styra stegen mot trappan men blev stoppad av Gloria. Hon pekade mot öppningen av korridoren som ledde till en större hall där flera andra korridorer och några enstaka trappor korsades.<br>"Det händer något där framme!" sa hon med stora uppspelta ögon.  
>"Än sen?" svarade jag bittert.<br>"Vi går och kollar upp det!" sköt Megan in, på samma nyfikna humör som Gloria.  
><em>"Åh nej!"<em> tänkte jag dystert och försökte smita därifrån åt andra hållet, för jag orkade inte med massa oväsen och liv, men det var förgäves då de båda greppade tag om mina handleder och drog mig framåt igenom folkmassan, och Annie-Sue följde efter en bit bakom. I min förtvivlan märkte jag att det inte bara var vi som var på väg mot den öppna hallen - praktiskt taget alla eleverna gick ditåt med nyfikna ansikten. Efter ett tag såg jag också att en massa folk stod samlade i en stor tjock ring runt något, men vad det var kunde jag inte se än.  
><em>"Det är väl en bråkstake eller något"<em>, tänkte jag och började bli smått irriterad. Om det var något jag verkligen inte orkade med en dag som denna var det slagsmål.  
><em>"Varför måste de dra med mig på sånt här? Kan de inte kolla upp det själva och låta mig få ta det lugnt?"<em>  
>Just då gick två besvikna tjejer förbi oss åt det motsatta hållet.<br>"...hans ansikte, hans breda axlar, hans armar... Merlin, jag kunde _dö_ för att se hans mage!" sa den ena tjejen till den andra.  
>"Jag med! Synd bara att vi inte kunde stanna längre..."<p>

De båda försvann bakom ett hörn och jag skulle gärna ha följt med åt deras håll. Om två tjejer pratade sådär så kunde det inte båda gott. Gloria och Megan förde mig vidare in i folkmassan och stannade inte förrän vi hade nått fram till mitten  
>Till slut såg vi vad orsaken till uppståndelsen var, för mitt i folkmassan stod James och Sirius. Där stod de med armarna runt två tjejer var, som de stod och flörtade med - James hår var mer tilltufsat än vanligt och Sirius hade ingen klädnad på sig och hans skjorta var halvöppen så att man såg lite av hans bröstmuskler. Det var en hel drös med dreglande och dyrkande tjejer runt omkring dem som tryckte sig tätt intill dem i hoppet om att komma så nära de två som möjligt och några killar som tittade beundrande på dem i den närmsta cirkeln, för att inte tala om alla andra som stod samlade med lite större mellanrum i ringen. Det var som om de båda var två medlemmar i ett stort band eller liknande, och alla var som galna i dem och ville ha deras autografer.<br>Jag tappade hakan. Jag hade ju för bara någon vecka sedan bevisat för hela skolan att inte bara Sirius, utan även resten av Marodörerna _INTE ÄR SNYGGA_, ändå stod de där med en större fanclub än någonsin. Det verkade som att ingen hade lärt sig någonting av min hämnd.  
>Plötsligt tittade Sirius upp från sina beundrare och fick syn på mig och det var som om omgivningen försvann. Alla människor tycktes blekna och allt oväsen de förde tycktes dämpas. Det var bara jag, Sirius och tjejen i hans famn. Ett ondskefullt flin gled fram på hans läppar. Han spände blicken i mig samtidigt som han långsamt vände på huvudet mot en av tjejerna och jag kunde inte titta bort - förstenad av förskräckelsen för vad han skulle göra. För endast några få (väldigt långa) sekunder bröt han ögonkontakten mellan oss för att titta på henne. Han lutade sig sakta närmare henne, tittade förföriskt på henne. Sedan särade han lätt på läpparna och som i ultrarapid stack han ut sin tunga och slickade henne på kinden. Hennes kinder blossade genast upp av genansen den intima beröringen orsakade, mina egna av blossade upp av raseri. Sekunden efter svimmade tjejen och Sirius fångade galant upp henne och föste henne till hennes väninna som stod bredvid och pep förtjust. Sedan vände han tillbaka sin utmanande blick till mig, med det vanliga sneda leendet och ögonbrynen som ryckte kaxigt. Det var som om han sa <em>"Ser du? Jag är visst snygg. Jag är så snygg att jag får tjejer att svimma. Det är bara du som behöver inse det. Bara du."<em> Jag var så arg att jag inte kunde röra mig ur fläcken. Jag bara stod där och skakade. Vem trodde han att han var? Man kan inte bara slicka någon på kinden hur som helst! Om jag inte varit förlamad av ilska hade gått fram och slagit till honom ordentligt, och inte missat denna gången. Men just då drogs jag tillbaka till omvärlden av att jag hörde dånande steg och en rytande röst.  
>"Slut på det roliga! Seså! Rör på påkarna, ni har säkert några läxor att göra!" Det var professor McGonagall som stod på en av trappornas krön. Nästan alla började besviket gå mot sina uppehållsrum, för när det var McGonagall som sa det var det ingen som sa emot, alla visste att det var förgäves, alla hade de någon läxa att göra. Medan alla andra rörde sig åt olika håll vände sig Sirius och James tillbaka till mig efter att ha tittat upp på professorn.<br>"Så är du här för att äntligen framföra att jag är snygg?" frågade Sirius nonchalant och det ryckte så där retsamt i ena ögonbrynet igen. James skrattade i bakgrunden.  
>Jag öppnade munnen för att svara.<br>"Ja!" fnittrade rösten. Jag vände mig om för att ge en mördande blick till Gloria, som rösten tillhörde.  
>"Nej," svarade jag Sirius, efter att ha förklarat med blicken för Gloria att hon skulle få sota för det senare.<br>Vid det laget hade nästan alla elever försvunnit från korridoren och professor McGonagall hade kommit ner från trappan och var på väg emot oss.  
>"Varför står ni kvar här än?" sa hon strängt.<br>"Black!" fortsatte hon utan att vänta på svar. "Varför har du bara skjortan på dig i den här kylan? Var är din klädnad?" Vinden ryckte till i fönstret som för att understryka det hon precis hade sagt, och orsakade att en liten kall vindpust slapp in i korridoren.  
>"Åh, du förstår, jag kände mig bara lite <em>het<em>." svarade Sirius henne, men det sista sa han till mig. Jag morrade tyst, medveten om att jag inte kunde göra något när han var i skydd av McGonagall, som snörpte strängt på munnen.  
>"Hm, du kanske börjar få feber? Nåväl, iväg med er nu också och <em>knäpp den där skjortan<em>!" Vi tittade på tyst på medan McGonagall försvann runt hörnet.  
>"Du vet att om du bara säger att jag är snygg, så kommer jag sluta tjata om det," log Sirius brett.<br>"Precis, Mely," sa James. "Kom igen nu, säg det bara för att få det överstökat!"

**Berättare: Någon allvetande okänd**  
>Melody hade stått där med spända armar och knutna nävar och glott på dem med ilskan brinnandes i hennes ögon. Nu tog hon sakta ett steg i taget mot dem och de började backa. Vinden dånade utanför fönstret och sedan tog sedan väggen plötsligt emot bakom James och Sirius.<br>"Du..." Melody stötte med pekfingret i bröstet på Sirius.  
>"Är..." Hon andades tungt av ilska samtidigt som hon gick ett steg närmare.<br>"INTE SNYYYGG!" röt hon och just då slogs fönstret upp med en väldig kraft, hennes hår brast ut i flammande röda och gula lockar som fångades av vinden och fick dem att stå nästan rakt upp. De båda pojkarna tittade skärrat på henne och elden som tycktes brinna på hennes hjässa när hon rasande klampade därifrån mot uppehållsrummet följd av sina väninnor, när de väl kommit ut ur chocken.

Efter att ha fått ut det mesta av sin ilska genom att få skrika på de båda, muttrade Melody nu bara när de klättrade in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum.  
>"Hmpf, han är bara en mallig, narcissisk, högfärdig, oförskämd, snorkig, skrytsam, uppblåst, övermodig, stroppig, inbilsk, stöddig, mopsig, högdragen, självgod, fräck, nonchalant, kaxig, arrogant liten idiot!" förklarade hon bittert för golvet när hon gick mot sofforna vid eldstaden.<br>"Jag trodde du var vän med honom?" frågade Annie-Sue försiktigt.  
>"JAG är inte vän med honom, det är min dumma bror som är det!"<br>"Åhå, någon låter lite avundsjuk!" sa Megan och blinkade.  
>"Åååhh, ni skulle passa <em>perfekt<em> med varandra!" sa Gloria glatt med sitt vanliga drömmande uttryck.  
>"Var det inte <em>du <em>som gillade honom nyss?" frågade Melody irriterat.  
>"Jo, men det slog mig bara plötsligt!" svarade Gloria och tindrade med ögonen.<p>

"Äsh, kom igen nu, Melody. Sluta sura nu!" sa Megan och slängde en soffkudde på henne. Det hjälpte dock inte, för Melody frustade tjurigt och klampade upp för trappan till sovsalarna.

* * *

><p><strong>Japp, det var det. Hoppas ni gillade det! <strong>


End file.
